


Furihata no Manager

by Miyucchi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: EVERYONE LOVES FURIHATA AS THEY SHOULD, Fem!Kouki, Fluff, Fujoshi Furihata Kouki, Humor, I think?, Multi, No Angst, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 19:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 33,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11584317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyucchi/pseuds/Miyucchi
Summary: Furihata is a young  but popular yaoi mangaka. Thanks to financial struggles and her fujoshi past she has managed to write amazing stories up until now. Because of her cursed writing block she decided to enter the world sports. Managing to become the plain manager of the Seirin Team she is suddenly bombarded with ideas left and right thanks to the “sexual tension” she feels between the Generation of Miracles, Kagami, and all of their teams. However unknowingly she has managed to capture the hearts of all five of the Generation Of Miracles. Who will she choose in the end? Will she even choose one of them?





	1. Chapter 1

A small brunette sighed as she once again threw away another failed attempt. _‘At this rate I’m going to get fired.’_ she thought bitterly, rubbing her forehead. _‘I’m stumped. I don’t know what to draw. I don’t even know how to start. I'm done for! At this rate they’ll replace me with someone who can at least get a fucking manuscript done in time”_  

 

She panicked once more and threw her pencil across the room. She flipped to another clean page and got another pencil out. _‘I need to draw something…...Anything. She’s going to come back to demand that manuscript from me any minute-”_

 

“Furihata Kouki! Care to tell me why your manuscript isn't ready?” She suddenly heard someone ask.

 

_“Now…..”_ She finished miserably, putting her head down.

 

“So, care to explain why you’re two days past your deadline with not even a single page to turn in?” Her manager snapped.

 

Furihata snapped and threw her sketchbook and pencil. “I CAN’T” She said hysterically, raising her hands to grip her hair tightly. “I’M DONE FOR! I CAN’T COME UP WITH ANYTHING NEW AND UNIQUE! I'VE RUN OUT OF INSPIRATION! I’M DONE FOR.” She wailed dramatically.

 

“Well you better start brainstorming Furihata!”  Her manager said stubbornly. “At least try brainstorming or coming up with the character design.”

 

“I can’t.” Furihata argued. “I either get inspiration or I don't I couldn't stand drawing and planning out a fake manga that I can’t dedicate myself into with something other than my sense of duty Sakuno-san.” she said, her tone getting smaller and smaller.

 

Sakuno frowned. “I knew the problem was going to be lack of inspiration, but I didn't think it was going to be this bad.”

 

Furihata just whimpered, slumping pathetically to the ground.

 

Sakuno continued frowning at her before pulling her phone out. I need to make a phone call excuse me for a moment.

 

Furihata nodded silently.

 

A few minutes later Sakuno returned and quickly called out the other females name.

 

Furihata quickly raised her head. “I’m fired aren't I?” She questioned, still a bit hysterical.

 

Sakuno sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, praying for patience. “No stupid. I managed to save your ass thanks to you not taking a single day off since your first day working for our company.”

 

“What do you mean Sakuno-san?” Furihata questioned pitifully from the floor.

 

“What I mean is that you have a whole month to get your shit together before they fucking fire you.” She stated matter-of-factly, looking done with the young artist’s bullshit.

 

The current pitiful brunette quickly stood up and rushed to her to gasp both of the older female’s hands. “Thank you so much Sakuno-san.” She said gratefully, smiling widely.

 

Sakuno blushed lightly and quickly removed her hands. “Don’t thank me with words. Thank me with an actual manuscript before the month is over.” She said glaring,

 

Furihata nodded smiling brightly. “Of course Sakano-san!” She assured. “It’s going to be my best work yet.”

 

Sakano nodded and walked towards the door. “I’ll be looking forward to it. She opened the door and hesitated before catching herself turning back. “Furihata.” She said tentatively.

 

The cute brunette quickly turned to look at her from her current place on the ground. “Yes?” She questioned, searching for her sketchbook and pencil.

 

“Maybe you should try joining a club at your school.” She suggested. “Maybe a sports team or something of the like.”

 

Furihata gasped. “Sakano-san that’s such a great idea!” She exclaimed excitedly, standing up once more. “Joining a sports team where there's a lot of male to male interaction will definitely inspire me and my writing.” She noted rapidly. “I will definitely take your suggestion Sakano-san.” She said smiling.

 

Sakano nodded before opening to door and exiting the room.

 

“Okay.” Furihata said, nodding determinedly. “I need to start doing my research,” She said sitting down. She walked to her desk and removed the loose scraps of paper that were currently over her laptop. She smiled once she finally found it and sat down on her bed. For about an hour or so she spent her time researching different sport teams until finally deciding on sticking with basketball.

 

_‘It’s the sport aniki played when he entered high school too after all.’_

 

_‘I guess I should start doing research on strategies and such for the team along with studying our soon to be opponents.’_ She sighed. _‘Seirin is a pretty new school. I wonder if we’re even going to stand a chance against some of the older more experienced schools.’_ She quickly googled _‘Japan’s Basketball’_  and scrunched her eyebrows when she was bombarded with rainbow haired males.

 

_‘Generation of Miracles?’_ She questioned, biting her nail. _‘Who are they?  Why do they have a wikipedia page?’_ She startled out of her thoughts however when she heard the front door suddenly open.

 

“Kou-chan I’m home! What do you want for dinner” Her mother suddenly called.

 

She quickly set down her laptop, relieved, and stood up, feeling a tang of disappointment as she abandoned her room and made her way to the kitchen. _‘I’ll just continue my research on them later I guess.’_

 

She hesitated and glanced back at her closed laptop inside her bedroom and hesitated once more looking towards the kitchen before finally making up her mind and making her way back inside, sitting back down, throwing some spare notebook beside the spot in which she had previously sat.

 

“I’ll eat dinner later mom.” She called, closing the door behind her, before clicking on the first link.

 

Her eyes widened as she was suddenly bombarded with different fan pages and large paragraph forms filled with information about one of said miracles. She quickly set her laptop down and grabbed one of the spare notebooks she had previously thrown beside her.

 

She clicked on the first linked name she found _‘Kise Ryouta’_ , and quickly wrote down all of his basic information such as his birthday and part-time modeling job. She then went on further and searched up his most popular fan pages until she found as much information as she could about who he was as both a person and a basketball player. Before she knew it she had filled up the whole notebook with all of the information she could grasp that had something to do with Kise Ryouta.

 

Satisfied with the information she had managed to gather she then proceeded to do the same with the rest of the Generation of Miracles, Aomine Daiki, Midorima Shintarou, Murasakibara Atsushi, noting down their heights, birthdays, and anything that she thought would be of useful to help Seirin achieve victory.

 

She frowned however once she realized that she had only filled up around half of the notebook when it came to both the captain of the Generation of Miracles and the so called phantom sixth man

_‘I hope they’ll be satisfied with the information that I managed to find.’_

 

_‘They probably wouldn’t accept someone as plain looking like me at first glance, but after I show them these notes they’ll definitely accept me then.’_ She thought determinedly. _‘It’s better knowing something than nothing at all.’_

 

She continued editing bits of her notes until she was finally satisfied. Smiling at her accomplishment she quickly picked up the five notebooks she had filled up and placed them inside of her backpack so as to not forget them. She shut down her laptop and also placed it on the desk next to her backpack before putting her pajamas on.

  
_‘Tomorrow’s going to be a long day.’_ She thought, sighing in relief as she snuggled under the covers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyuuga turned to look at Riko in confusion. “Did you give her our names?” He questioned.
> 
> “What of course not you've been here this whole time.” Riko snapped, irritated. “Pay more attention next time.”
> 
> Hyuuga frowned. “How did she know our names then?” 
> 
> Riko’s eyes widened, before a smirk slowly spread across her face. “Looks like we got ourselves and interesting manager eeh?” She said chuckling.

The following morning Furihata woke up with a loud ringing besides her bed. She immediately woke up, startled and threw her hand towards the direction in which she heard the vague, but irritating ringing.

 

Flinching at the sound her alarm clock hitting the floor, she quickly threw the bed sheets beside her and sat up. She groaned and stretched, sighing happily at the relaxing sensation of her back popping. Furihata proceeded to change into her newly acquired school uniform and quickly brushed her hair. 

 

She exited her bedroom quietly and rushed to the kitchen to prepare a quick breakfast which would consist of a simple bowl of leftover rice and vegetable soup from the day prior. She heated the soup and rice back up before rushing back to her bedroom to grab her backpack. Double checking to make sure everything she needed was there Furihata quickly rushed back to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl to serve herself.

 

She sat alone on the kitchen table and sighed at the familiar flavor of the now warm vegetable soup. She quickly finished up and shouted a simple goodbye to the household, unsurprised when no one answered back. Furihata shut the door and quickly exited the house nervously.

 

_ ‘Here goes nothing.’ _ She thought anxiously, gripping her backpack tightly.

 

As she walked she did a quick rundown of everything she had learned that night prior about the generation of miracles and their predicted schools.

 

_ ‘According to my calculations Aomine Daiki is most likely going to join  _ _ Teiko.’ _ she recalled.  _ ‘Since the school is known to favour individual over team skills he would fit in perfectly with the new recruits that I’ve heard will be joining Teiko as well.’ _

 

She frowned in thought, flinching as she nearly bumped into another student. Seeing a flash of blue hair from the corner of her eyes she turned back to apologize only to find no one next to her. Shivering she quickened her pace and sighed in relief as the school gates arrived in view

 

Furihata gulped and walked ahead for a bit more before recalling something. _ ’What about his shadow though…...The so called phantom...The sixth miracle….I wonder what school he chose to go to...according to my research he and the generation of miracles weren’t really all that close their last year.’ _ She thought, remembering Kise Ryouta's vague  post about a certain teammate quitting their team.

 

_ ‘In other words...I think that him going to school with one of them is most likely impossible.’ _ She concluded, frowning.  _ ‘I guess I’ll just have to wait and see.’ _

 

She sighed in relief as she past the gates. Unexpected nervousness arose as she past by all of the clubs who were desperately searching for new members. She quickened her pace, looking for any signs of Seirin’s recently young basketball team.

 

She flinched in shock as her wrist was suddenly gripped tightly, and she nervously turned around. “Y-yes?” She stuttered nervously.

 

“You’d be perfect for the baseball team.” The person currently holding her wrist exclaimed. “Please be our manager….You look so cute!” They exclaimed.

 

“I-I-I’m sorry.” She apologized, bowing. “But I already have a club in mind.” She quickly said, turning to walk away.

 

Furihata sighed in relief as he, albeit grudgingly, let her go. She wandered around for a bit more before finally finding what looked to be maps of the club events. She smiled as she finally found the directions towards the basketball team’s booth and she quickly rushed towards it.

 

As she walked towards the general direction of said booth she noticed a tall red head holding what looked to be a student by the uniform. Curiously she decided to follow him to see what exactly the taller male was planning to do with the student. Her eyes widened in understanding as she realized in which direction he was heading in exactly.  _ ‘His tall height will certainly be of incredible use to the team...seeing as many of them aren’t exactly what many would call “tall” in the basketball team.’ _ She mused humorously.

 

She observed the tall male for a bit more and smiled proudly as she noticed the two upperclassmen, and immediately remembered their names  _ ‘Guess my research did pay off.’ _ She giggled.

 

Furihata waited for the redhead to approach the booth and held back a snicker at the scared and awed expressions in the current captain and coach, Hyuuga and Riko’s, faces as the redhead finally set the student down. She silently observed as the four conversed and patiently waited for it to die down. As the other two males finally left she quickly placed her palm on her chest and breathed in deeply, before finally approaching them.

 

“Hello Riko-senpai.” She bowed. “I would like to join to the basketball club.” She said quietly.

 

They both turned to look at each other, in confusion and she quickly interrupted them, knowing most likely where their thoughts were heading.”N-not to play…” She stuttered. “I’m here to apply for the manager's position.” She finished, blushing.

 

She watched as their faces brightened in realization and Hyuuga quickly snatched up a registration form. “Of course.” He exclaimed enthusiastically. “The post is yours.” He continued smiling. “Just fill in this registration form and you’ll be good to go.”

 

Furihata nodded shyly. “Thank you Hyuuga-senpai” 

She proceeded to fill in all the necessary boxes before handing it back to the current coach.

 

“That’ll be all.” Riko stated, smiling kindly at the girl. ”Meet us in the gym after your classes end.”

 

Furihata nodded and smiled shyly at her. “I’m going to head inside then.” She said, bowing once more. “Thank you for allowing me to apply for the manager’s position.” She cheerfully waved before walking off. Unaware of the gaze of a certain blue-haired male.

 

The two upperclassmen waved back before Hyuuga turned to look at Riko in confusion. “Did you give her our names?” He questioned.

 

“What of course not you’ve been here this whole time.” Riko snapped, irritated. “Pay more attention next time.”

 

Hyuuga frowned. “How did she know our names then?” 

 

Riko’s eyes widened, before a smirk slowly spread across her face. “Looks like we got ourselves and interesting manager eeh?” She said chuckling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to update this chapter thanks to me not having a life T_T  
> lol like I stated on the previous chapter I'm not sure if this story will continue on towards the end seeing as I have no way how this fic is going to end myself lol
> 
> As always any constructive criticism is appreciated :))


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Kuroko Tetsuya.’ She thought, her eyes widening in shock. 
> 
> ‘Why would he come to school like Seirin?’ She wondered, confused. ‘….I wonder how Seirin will fare with someone with his type of play.’

As she entered the school Furihata immediately tensed as more and more students gathered around her. She knew that they, like her, were just looking for their new classroom and classmates, however that didn't make her feel less nervous when surrounded by such a large crowd. Her gaze drifted back and forth between the class rosters, trying to anxiously search for her homeroom.

 

As her gaze passed by a name that rang of familiarity however she immediately forget about her name and stared at the paper she had just passed by. 

 

_ ‘Kuroko Tetsuya.’ _ She thought, her eyes widening in shock.

 

_ ‘Why would he come to school like Seirin?’ _ She wondered, confused. _ ‘….I wonder how Seirin will fare with someone with his type of play.’ _

 

She shook out of her daze once she noticed that the crowd in which she had once been surrounded by disappeared. _ ‘Eeeeh? How late is it already?!’ _

 

She returned to her frantic search and felt nauseous as she noticed that her name had been right underneath the basketball player's.

 

_ ‘I guess we’re in the same class….geez just my luck.’ _ She thought pouting. _ ‘I guess it won’t be all that bad…….at least now I won’t have to worry about him being a danger to Seirin seeing as he’s probably planning on joining the team.’ _

 

She was so deep in thought that she didn't question as to why the classroom door was open nor  as she walked past the very same male that was currently present in her mind. She sighed as she sat down and set her backpack on the floor next to her. She turned around to face the seat next to her, ready to introduce herself, and was met with a pair of startlingly blue eyes.

 

_ ‘Kuroko?!’ _ Her eyes widened for what seemed like the tenth time. She immediately turned back around and groaned, resting her head on the desk.

 

“I apologize if you were saving this seat for someone else.’ 

 

She suddenly heard her now desk neighbor say. Her eyes widened and she immediately lifted her head and faced him. “N-n-no of course not Kuroko-san.” She said laughing nervously. “Y-you’re more than welcome to sit there really….I’m currently not really familiar with anyone inside the classroom.” she stuttered, lowering her voice as uttered the last few words.

 

Kuroko’s blank stare met her current panicked expression, and he allowed a small smile to break through as he stared at the girl.

 

“Okay I’ll stay here then.” He blankly stated.

 

Furihata nodded and turned back around, groaning internally.

 

“I do wonder how you know my name and I not yours though.” Kuroko stated nonchalantly, as he took his notebook out.

 

Furihata flinched, and let out a nervous titter. “I-I-I well y-y-you just looked like a K-Kuroko-san.” She blurted out stupidly.

 

Kuroko blinked and opened his mouth to say something, when the teacher entered the classroom and shouted for everyone to be quiet.

 

_ ‘Thank god.’  _ She sighed, still hyper aware of his lingering gaze on her.

 

The rest of the classes went by in a hurry and before she knew it, classes had ended. As she headed towards the gym she nervously flipped through her notes triple checking for spelling errors and the like. She stopped as she suddenly arrived at the entrance.

 

_ ‘It’s okay.’ _ She thought reassuringly.  _ ‘They already told me I basically held the manager’s position already…...what’s the worse that could happen.’ _

 

She determinedly opened the gym door and heard Hyuuga-senpai suddenly call for all the freshman.

 

_ ‘Crap am I late?’  _  She panicked as she ran towards the end of the line the other freshmen were making. She ignored the odd stares she received and stood patiently as she nervously waited for Riko-senpai to notice her presence. Her gaze drifted towards the freshman and she curiously studied them.

 

_ The first three seem like normal players…..However Kuroko-kun and that tall red-head will definitely be part of the starting line-up.’ _

 

Her gaze drifted, searching for said phantom and her eyes brightened as she saw him standing near Kagami. Her searching eyes met his and she gave a quick nod before quickly looking away. She shooed away her thoughts and focused instead on what the others were talking about.

 

“Hey isn’t that manager cute.” She heard the first in line ask.

 

“She’s a second year right?”

 

“But it’s true!” He exclaimed. “If she were just a bit more sexy…” He trailed off, as Hyuuga-senpai suddenly hit them, with an unamused frown on his face.

 

“You’re wrong idiots.” He informed them, as the freshman lifted their gaze upward to look as the short-haired female made her way over, with a whistle hanging around her neck, and a clipboard in her grasp.

 

“I’m the boy’s basketball coach, Aida Riko.” She greeted. “Nice to meet you.”

 

“What?!” They all shouted in shock.

 

Furihata chuckled. _ ‘I can’t really blame them.’ _ She thought cheerfully. _ ‘I had the very same reaction once I found out about Riko-senpai’s position as well.’ _

 

“It’s not him?” She heard one of the freshman ask, as he pointed towards an old man, whom Furihata presumed was the clubs advisor.

 

“That’s the advisor.” Riko deadpanned.

 

“Wait! Is that even allowed?” Another questioned cautiously. Riko however ignored him.

 

“We did have someone apply for the manager's position though.” She said as her gaze met Furihata’s. 

 

“Eeeeh? Really?! Who?!” They all questioned, anxious to see their new manager.

 

Riko nodded towards Furihata’s direction, and she let out a nervous sighed, before straightening her posture and walking towards her.

 

She turned around and bowed. “N-n-nice to m-meet y-you.” She stuttered. “My name is Furihata Kouki….I look forward to playing matches together.” She blurted out, feeling her cheeks burn.

 

They all silently stared at her before smiling brightly.

 

“You’re so cute Furihata-chan.” She heard one of them sigh,

 

“Ne Furi-chan do you have a boyfriend?” She heard another one ask.

 

Furihata felt her blush worsen and she nervously stuttered out a thank you before turning back to Riko, a desperate expression on her face.

 

Riko, taking pity on her suddenly blew her whistle. “Everyone shut up and take your shirts off.” She demanded, holding back a smirk as their jaws drop.

 

“WHAT?!” They all questioned, staring at her in shock. They flinched as Hyuuga directed a glare towards them, and they quickly took of their shirts.

 

Furihata’s eyes widened at this new development.  _ ‘This would be a perfect time to practice drawing a male's anatomy…..or well at least their shoulders and waist.’ _ She thought, giggling to herself.

 

“Riko-senpai.” She called.

 

Riko turned to look at her, questioningly. “Yes Furihata-kun?”

 

“Eeeh.”

 

_ How do I say this without sounding like a creep…..Oh! I got it!’  _

 

“Can I go get my notebook?” She questioned, pointing in the direction where her backpack laid. “I want to take notes to be the best manager this team can have.” She said, putting on the most innocent expression she could muster.

 

Judging by the way Riko’s expression softened she could safely say it worked. She quickly ran to her backpack, and pulled out her sketchbook and pencil.

 

_ ‘Perfect.’ _

 

She quickly ran back, and pretended to listen as she sketched the boy’s different shoulder widths and waists.

 

_ ‘Kuroko-kun has such a narrow waist.’ _ She thought, squealing to herself. _ ‘These are going to be perfect references for my future works.’ _ She sighed.

 

She half-heartedly listened as Riko lectured the boys about their weight, lack of muscle, and the like, and smiled to herself as she glanced proudly at her drawings.

 

_ ‘Not too shabby.’ _ She thought smiling.

 

“Huh was Kuroko here?” She suddenly heard Riko ask, snapping her out of her daze. Furihata sighed and debated on whether or not to tell him, before deciding to go back to drawing instead.

 

_ ‘They’ll notice him eventually.’ _

 

“Oh that kid from Teiko.” Hyuuga muttered.

 

“I guess he decided to take the day off...Well then! Let’s start practice.”

 

Furihata raised her head up and opened her mouth to announce that Kuroko was there, only to be interrupted by the male himself.

 

“Excuse me.” He deadpanned. “I’m Kuroko Tetsuya.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to continue this story, however I can't promise in which direction it will head, such as pairings and such seeing as I have little to no idea myself.
> 
> T_T
> 
> As always please leave any feedback on my story and writing that could help me improve this work and my overall writing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘That’s not his way of basketball and he knows it.’ She thought brushing the dirt off her skirt. She turned to walk back to her house, her appetite long gone.
> 
> ‘Now that I think about it……...He has the same aura a member of the generation of miracles had back in Teiko…..What was his name again….Oh right! Aomine Daiki.’

Riko’s surprised yelp brought the freshman’s attention back quickly, and they all let out a startled scream as well once they noticed Kuroko.

 

Hyuuga, who let out a surprised cry as well immediately started interrogating the blue-haired male. “Since when have you been here.”

 

“I’ve been here from the very beginning.” Kuroko deadpanned. Furihata held back a giggle at their reaction.

 

_‘I can’t believe they didn’t notice him.’_

 

Riko studied him curiously. _‘He was right in front of me and I never noticed? Did he just say that he’s Kuroko? He has no presence at all, he's practically invisible how is this possible?’_

 

Furihata studied the scene silently, noting that both their captain, Hyuuga, and the upper classmen whom she now recognized as Koganei held a look of disbelief in their eyes.

 

_‘They’ll get it eventually.’_ She thought, smiling, setting her pencil down.

 

She moved her gaze towards the two upperclassmen and unsurprisingly as soon as Koganei opened his mouth, the first thing that spewed out was him denying Kuroko’s involvement with the generation of miracles thank to his small frame.

 

_‘Looks aren’t everything Koganei-senpai.’_  She thought sighing. _‘Kuroko’s strength in basketball isn’t something many would expect to see when it comes to the miracles themselves…………However that doesn’t make it any less necessary.’_

 

She turned to take in Kuroko’s reaction towards their senpai’s statement and chuckled when he reaffirmed that he indeed had played in official games.

 

She turned to look at the tall redhead that had stayed silent throughout that whole exchange and chuckled as she noted his confused expression. _‘I guess he hasn’t heard about just how strong they are in the basketball world.’_

 

“Take off your shirt.” She suddenly heard Riko order. Furihata’s eyes widened and she rushed to flip to her previous sketches of Kuroko, as she turned to look at a now shirtless Kuroko. _‘_

 

_This is perfect.’_ She thought, squealing internally. She rushed to sketch out more details in her previous outline of his body before setting her pencil down, she didn’t want to seem too suspicious after all.

 

She turned to look at Riko and sighed at the disappointment hidden in her gaze as she read Kuroko’s stats.

 

Furihata sighed and closed her sketchbook before walking towards Riko. “Riko-senpai.” She called out.

 

Riko perked up and turned around. “Furi-chan.” She exclaimed. “What do you think of our freshman?” She asked curiously.

 

Furihata hummed. “I think that K-kuroko-kun will be a good addition to the team.” She said smiling.

 

Riko gazed down at her. “What makes you say that Furi-chan?” She asked curiously.

 

Furihata flinched. “W-well he is the legendary phantom s-sixth man after all.” Furihata nervously tittered, fidgeting.

 

Riko’s eyes widened and she opened her mouth to question the tiny brunnette further, just as Furihata’s phone rang.

 

Furihata sighed in relief and looked up apologetically at her coach. “I-I-’m sorry Riko-senpai...I’I really need to answer this.”

 

Riko looked at her and sighed. “Fine, you’re free to go home as well.” She informed her. “Practice is about to end in about ten minutes anyway.”

 

Furihata nodded and quickly gathered up her backpack before exiting to gym, flinching as she noted the missed call was from Sakuno.

 

She gulped before dialling in her number, flinching as she was suddenly bombarded with questions. She quickly answered as many as possible and sighed with relief as her house came into view. She quickly interrupted what was now an interrogation with the excuse of having reached home and needing some free time for her next work.

 

“Don’t think you’ll save yourself next time Furihata.” Sakuno growled before hanging up.

 

Furihata sighed in relief and quickly unlocked her front door before walking in, making sure to take off her shoes first. She set about sketching more detailed figures of the outlines she had drawn earlier that day, making sure to put more care on Kuroko’s.

 

_‘He has the body of a perfect uke.’_ She thought giggling. She drew a few rough sketches of the others before putting the book up.

 

_’I should go out to get something to eat.’_ She sighed, standing up. She got a spare backpack and picked up her sketchbook and pencil once more, placing them inside. _‘Never know when inspiration will strike after all.’_

 

She made her way to a well known burger joint near her street known as Maji Burger. As she passed by the basketball courts however she frowned as she noticed a familiar blue-haired along with a tall red-head.

 

_‘What are they doing? Eeeeh, they wouldn’t be about to play would they? Kuroko’s playing style isn’t meant to be used that way.’_ She thought frowning.

 

Deciding to take a closer look however she walked closer and hid behind a well placed bush.

 

“I was in America until my second year of middle school.’ She heard the taller male say. “I’ve been appalled by how low the standards are here.” He continued.

 

_‘I guess he really hasn’t heard about the generation of miracles huh?’_

 

Furihata flinched in surprise as the taller male’s eyes narrowed. “I’m not here to play basketball for fun. I want to play a more serious game that really gets me going. People who succeed smell different from the rest. But something’s not right with you. The weak should smell weak….But you…..You don’t smell like anything.”

 

Furihata sighed and looked down sulkily. _‘I’ll probably smell like garbage to him. I haven’t even started on my long over due manuscript yet.’_

 

She looked back up and held back a snort as she saw Kuroko dramatically take off his jacket. _‘I wish I could have recorded that.’_ She thought, keeping her laughter at bay.

 

She focused back on the two males and shook her head as Kagami made a basket in the very first mood and at Kuroko's poor attempts to recuperate the ball. _‘_

 

_What exactly are you thinking Kuroko.’_  She sighed in disappointment, standing up.

 

_‘That’s not his way of basketball and he knows it.’_ She thought brushing the dirt off her skirt. She turned to walk back to her house, her appetite long gone.

 

_‘Now that I think about it……...That redhead has the same aura a member of the generation of miracles had back in Teiko…..What was his name again? Oh right! Aomine Daiki.’_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riko’s eyes widened. “Is this Kuroko’s…..”
> 
> “Yes!” Furihata said cheerfully, regaining a bit of confidence. “This is Kuroko-kun’s true strength.”

As the next day rolled by Furihata woke up to the sound of her alarm clock ringing whilst resting on her desk. Clearing her mind from the events which had occurred the previous day, she proceeded to get dressed before heading downstairs for breakfast. Once done she headed to the living room to grab her backpack and exited the building.

 

Sighing as she passed the school gates, she proceeded to quickly walk to her classroom before placing her backpack on the floor and sitting down. She took out her notebook and proceeded on drawing small doodles on the corner of the pages. So engrossed in her drawing she didn’t notice a certain blue-haired phantom taking a seat next to her.

 

Classes went by at the very same speed as the day beforehand, and before Furihata was aware of it classes had ended and she still had nothing on her mind about what the storyline for her current project would be.

 

Deciding to give up for the day, just as the last bell hand rung she packed up her supplies before heading over to the gym for practice. Noticing the dark clouds looming she quickened her pace just as a few droplets of water hit her cheek. She sigh in disappointment and looked around, spotting Riko talking to the team.

 

 _‘How do they get here so quickly.’_ She wondered, pouting. She walked closer and placed herself beside Riko as the freshman whispered amongst themselves.

 

“A match against the senpais.?!” She heard one say, panicked.

 

“Do you remember the records from last year they told us about during our first meeting?” She heard the other question nervously.

 

“They went to the finals when they were just first years.” The first one gulped.

 

 _‘I really have to start learning their names.’_ Furihata noted sheepishly.

 

“That’s completely out of the ordinary.” The second freshman said nervously.

 

Furihata turned to take in the redhead’s reaction and was unsurprised to see the wide smirked he held in display. She sighed as the redhead’s mouth opened and she braced herself for the inevitable.

 

“There’s nothing to be afraid of.” She heard him state. “It’s always better to have stronger opponents than weaker ones.” And with that being said he and the freshmen lined up in the centerline.

 

She startled out of her thoughts as Riko, out of nowhere came to stand next to her.

 

“What do you think Furi-chan?” Riko asked her.

 

Furihata sighed and turned to look at the coach. “I think they should pass the ball to Kuroko-kun.” She admitted frowning.

 

She turned to look back at the court and shook her head as Kagami sped past Hyuuga and down the court, almost immediately dunking and scoring the first point. Furihata looked back at Riko to explain her previous statement but decided against it once seeing the impressed glance she gave to the tall redhead.

 

 _‘I’ll let Kuroko do the honors of showing them his true style.’_ She thought to herself, turning to look at the court once more. _‘He does seem to love dramatic entrances after all.’_ She thought, giggling silently to herself as she remembered his actions at the basketball courts near her park.

 

She turned to look at the score and sighed as she saw the score. _‘The freshmen won’t be in the lead for long if that redhead doesn’t start passing the ball to Kuroko-kun.’_ She thought frowning.

 

As the game progressed her earlier thoughts were proven to be true once she noticed that the upperclassman had decided to use another tactic, which took Kagami straight out of the spotlight. Soon after that the upperclassmen had no problem catching up and in time they now stood at a great 16 point difference.

 

Furihata bit her nail as she silently observed. _‘If Kuroko says nothing before this game ends I will.’_ She decided. _‘Regardless of the reason we can’t have him hiding his abilities which could be of great use to the team……..Not to mention maybe my manuscript as well.’_ She decided, nodding to herself.

 

She watched the game more and smiled as she noticed clear annoyance displayed across the blue-haired male instead. _‘It won’t be long now,’_  She decided.

 

She observed as Kuroko suddenly kneed the redheads legs causing the redhead to almost lose his balance. “Please calm down Kagami-kun.” She heard him say.

 

Her eyes widened. _‘Huh...I guess I finally learned his name.’_

 

She watched Kagami turn around, growling. “Kuroko you bastard.”

 

Kuroko ignored him. He turned to look at the freshmen, “Could you just pass me the ball.” He requested, beginning to walk.

 

Furihata smiled. _‘Finally!”_ She thought excitedly. She quickly searched for her actual notes and flipped to the sixth man’s section. _‘I need all the data I can get after all.’_

 

She looked at the time and gathered all of her courage before raising her hand to shout out. “You can do it! Three more minutes Kuroko-kun!”

 

Kuroko turned to look at her, surprised, before shifting, bracing himself.

 

The freshman stared at the ball in his band and shifted his gaze back to Kuroko. With a shrug he tossed him the ball. Almost immediately after the ball reached Kuroko’s grasp he, with nearly impossible fluidness, tossed the ball over his shoulder to his teammate behind him, who caught it wide-eyed.

 

The freshman, thankfully, quickly took the opportunity and shot the ball into the hoop, scoring another point for the freshmen. Furihata counted a total of 5 seconds before realization dawned into everyone's eyes.

 

“How did he get that pass through so easily?!” Someone yelped.

 

“How the hell should I know I couldn’t see a thing.” Another responded, just as baffled.

 

Furihata chuckled at the shock evidently displayed across everyone's face. _‘About time,’_ She sighed.

 

Riko, hearing the chuckle turned to look at her. “Did you know about this Furi-chan?” She questioned.

 

Furihata smiled nervously.”Y-yes. I did some research on the generation of miracles before applying for the manager's position.” She said, shifting nervously. “He’s using something you might know as misdirection….He uses his lack of presence to to relay passes.”  

 

Her face scrunched up. “O-or maybe it’s best to say that he draws his opponent’s attention away from himself?”

 

“I-I-I’m not r-really sure.” She admitted shyly. “I d-don’t k-know how to explain it really..” She said trailing off.

 

Riko’s eyes widened once she fully understood the small brunette's explanation. “Is this Kuroko’s…..”

 

“Yes!” Furihata said cheerfully, regaining a bit of confidence. “This is Kuroko-kun’s true strength.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I will be the shadow to your light.” Kuroko declared. “And I will make you the best player in Japan.”
> 
> Kagami’s eyes widened, shocked, and he let out a small laugh. “Look who’s talking.”
> 
> Kuroko’s passionate gaze never faltered. 
> 
> “Do whatever you want.” The redhead continued, now a bit flustered.
> 
> Kuroko smiled gently. “I’ll do my best.”

It didn't take long for the freshmen to win the game afterwards. 

 

_ Finally Kuroko.’ _ Furihata thought smiling.  _ ‘I should go update my notes before heading home.’ _

 

Furihata watched as the freshmen left for a goodnight's rest and turned to look at Riko. “Riko-san do you mind if I retire for the day.”

 

Riko looked at her thoughtfully before nodding. “Practice just ended anyways. I see no reason in asking you to stay with us right now. That game was just to see what they could and couldn't do at the level in which they’re at now after all.”

 

Furihata nodded in understandment, she tightened the her grip on her backback strap and walked past her to the exit. She decided to head to nearby burger joint that was placed near the area called Maji Burger. As she stepped inside the petite brunette couldn’t help letting out a yelp as she saw Kuroko sitting on one of the tables, and Kagami waiting for his order. She let out a sigh and kneeled down to hide behind a potted plant.

 

She waited for Kagami’s order to arrive and for him to leave before standing up and placing her order- which consisted of a medium sized burger with fries and a strawberry milkshake. Once her order arrived, she happily sipped on the milkshake as she turned around to find and available seat. Her heart stopped as she noticed Kagami and Kuroko sitting together.  _ ‘When did they get so close.’ _ She thought excitedly.

 

_ ‘Wait….Could this possibly be a date?! This is great material!I need to check this out.’  _ She thought frantically searching for a nearby seat. 

 

She smiled as she noticed an empty seat on the booth behind them. She nodded to herself and quickly walked over before setting her stuff down. She took out her sketchbook and notebook, completely forgetting about her food. She strained her ears as she took in their conversation.

 

“This is my usual hang out Kagami-kun.” She heard Kuroko slightly complain.

 

She heard a rustle and Kagami saying a quick, “here.” And nothing else. After a while he also added, “I don’t like guys who suck at basketball. But you’ve earned yourself one of those.”

 

Furihata held back a squeal. _ ‘One of what?’ _ She wondered. She heard Kuroko let out a tiny thanks, and after five minutes or so they both stood up.

 

_ What they’re leaving already?! I haven’t even finished my milkshake yet! _ ’ She thought frantically. She looked down at her unwrapped burger and fries before looking up at the two males who were getting closer and closer to the exit. 

 

She abruptly stood up. _ ‘Sacrifices have to be made.’ _ She thought, gathering all of her food and throwing it all away in a nearby dumpster. She waited for the teens to exit the building before exiting it as well, trailing after them.

 

_ ‘I-I’m not stalking them.’ _ She thought, trying to reassure herself and failing.  _ This is all for my manuscript.’ _

 

As they walked she heard Kagami suddenly ask, “Just how strong are generation of miracles?”

 

_ ‘You’d be destroyed in an instance if you played against them at the level in which you’re at right now Kagami-kun.’ _   She thought to herself.

 

“If I played them now, how would I do?”

 

“You’d be destroyed instantly.” She heard the smaller bluenette bluntly reply, pissing Kagami off.

 

_ ‘Called it.’ _

 

“Do you have to put it like that?!”

 

_ ‘Kuroko sure seems to have a good time teasing Kagami, doesn’t he.’ _ She thought, giggling to herself. Her eyes suddenly widened, and idea coming to mind.  _ ‘Wait……….... A Stoic uke and a hot-headed seme….……...That’s not bad at all is it?!’ _

 

She quickly took out her notebook to write her ideas on, still listening to their conversation.

 

“The five prodigies have each gone off to play for their own schools.” She heard Kuroko state.

 

_ ‘Already knew that.’ _ She thought offhandedly, continuing to write.

 

“One of those schools will stand at the top.”

 

Kagami laughed darkly. “That’s great! That’s the thing that lights a fire in me.” He explained. 

 

“It’s decided then. I’ll crush all of them and become Japan’s best player.”

 

“I don’t think that’s possible Kuroko said almost immediately. “If you have a hidden talent, I wouldn’t know. But from what I’ve seen you wouldn’t even reach their feet.”

 

“You can’t do it.” Kuroko repeated.

 

_ ‘Way to knock a guy when he’s done Kuroko.’ _   Furihata thought, trying not to laugh.

 

“I’m a shadow.” She heard Kuroko say. 

 

“But the stronger the light the darker the shadow, and the more it accentuates the brightness of the light.”

 

Furihata’s eyes widened and she quickly closed her notebook to use both hands to clamp her mouth, effectively blocking the scream threatening to come forth. She quickly calmed down and brought her phone out, to record them both.

 

She watched the scene with avid attention. Zooming in on Kagami’s confused face and at Kuroko’s passive and yet passionate stare, before zooming back out. She watched as the light of a passing car illuminated Kagami’s face.

 

“I will be the shadow to your light.” Kuroko declared. “And I will make you the best player in Japan.”

 

Kagami’s eyes widened, shocked, and he let out a small laugh. “Look who’s talking.”

 

Kuroko’s passionate gaze never faltered. 

 

“Do whatever you want.” The redhead continued, now a bit flustered.

 

Kuroko smiled gently. “I’ll do my best.”

 

Furihata quickly tapped the small red circle on her phone to stop the recording and placed her phone away. She quickly put her notebook up and took her headphones out. She connected them to her phone and hit replay to see the video. 

 

Satisfied that it held the material she needed she placed both of her hands on her now blushing cheeks and squealed as softly as humanly possible. Unfortunately for her however both males heard her tiny squeal and they both turned around to stare at her, wide-eyed.

 

Her eyes widened and she quickly turned off her phone and took off her headphones.

 

“Hello Kuroko-san and Kagami-san.” She squeaked.

 

They both looked at each other, confused, and nodded back at her with their own greetings.

 

“How long have you been trailing after us Furihata-kun.” Kuroko bluntly asked.

 

Furihata squeaked again, feeling her face turn red. “I-I not for very long.” She said, fidgeting. “I just saw you walked by and I didn’t know how to say hi.” She continued, a bit more convincing.

 

Kuroko nodded. “Is your house nearby?”

 

Furihata nodded, her blush fading. “It is. I should really get going now.” She said, her grip on her phone tightening. She bit her lip to stop a grin from spreading across her face.

 

“See you Kuroko-san and Kagami-san.” She nodded before quickly running in the general direction of her house.

 

Once there she quickly kicked her shoes off and headed to her room, placing both her notebook and phone on the desk she went to take a quick shower. Once clean she took out a new sketchbook and labeled it: 

 

_ The Shadow and His Light.’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for supporting this story. :)
> 
> I wasn't sure whether to continue this or not but thanks to the positive feedback that this story has gotten so far I want to continue it and see how far it gets. Thank you for giving me more confidence as a writer to continue this story.
> 
> I would especially like to thank Kitty_Tokyo_Uzumaki for leaving all of those positive comments after every chapter. Your comments have helped me lift up my motivation to continue this story. :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami gritted his teeth and gripped a handful of Kuroko’s light blue hair. “You’re making fun of me aren’t you?!” 
> 
> ‘That’s no way to treat your uke Kagami-kun.’ Furihata tutted, somewhat disappointed. ‘Oh well…..I can always write that he gripped it just to cope a feel at how soft that light blue hair really felt….or something.’ She thought sighing.

A loud buzzing filled the room, and with it a certain brunette groaned in distress as she sleepily rubbed her eyes. The brunette winced at the throbbing headache that was slowly but surely appearing and quickly turned off her alarm, raised her arms, and stretching. She dazedly looked around, stood up, and rushed to grab her uniform, which was resting on her bed folded neatly, and got dressed for another day. Neatly combing her hair she flinched at the strain it caused on her muscles.

 

_ ‘I really shouldn’t have fallen asleep there.’ _ She thought, wincing, as she stared at her now messily ordered desk, which was piled with papers. The brunette quickly picked up her completed work and stacked it in a neat form before placing it on a nearby folder. She rubbed temples and sighed as her headache slowly faded. She faced her still untidy desk and sighed.

 

_ ‘What time is it anyways?’ _

 

The brunette turned to look at her clock, which rested on her desk, and she let out a gasp of shock at the time.

 

_ ‘Why is it so late?! I definitely won't have time to eat breakfast today.’ _

 

She turned to look at her desk and quickly scooped all of her papers. Making a big pile she quickly settles them as neatly as she could before placing them in the drawer besides her desk. She quickly scooped up her usual sketchbook and backpack before exiting her room. Quickly putting on her shoes she exited the door, making sure to lock it, and started running to school.

 

Just as she entered the classroom, panting and exhausted, the bell for school to commence rang.

 

_ ‘Just in time.’ _ She thought grinning to herself.

 

Furihata quickly threw her backpack next to her desk and sat down, sighing.

 

She reached down and quickly took out her usual notebook and a pencil just as the teacher entered the classroom.

 

_ ‘I can’t believe I was able to complete the first three chapters of a story that quickly.’ _ She thought to herself, giggling.  _ ‘It hasn’t even been a month since I joined Seirin’s basketball team and I’m already filled to the brim with new ideas for my story.’ _ She beamed proudly to herself not noticing the gaze of a certain blue-haired male.

 

_ ‘I’ll definitely be sure to include side pairings not to mention-’ _

 

“What are you thinking so hard about Furihata-kun.” Someone suddenly interrupted.

 

Furihata snapped out of her thoughts and turned around only mildly surprised to see Kuroko staring back at her.

 

“Good morning Kuroko-san.” She greeted.

 

“Good morning.” He greeted back. “What were you thinking so hard about? If you don’t mind me asking.” He repeated.

 

Furihata let out a nervous laugh. “I was just trying to come up with the best ways to train the team to strengthen their weaknesses and to further top all of your strengths as well.” 

 

Kuroko nodded in understanding. “Just be sure to get a lot of rest. And make sure not to strain yourself as well.”

 

Furihata smiled back at him, thankful that he hadn’t questioned her further, and faced front.

 

“Also make sure to ask Riko for an official membership form.” He added.

 

Her eyes widened, _ ‘Oh I nearly forgot about that.’ _

 

She turned to look at him. “Thank you for reminding me Kuroko-san.” She said gratefully.

 

Just as he opened his mouth to say something back the teachers loud voice caught both of their attention and they quickly faced their teacher’s direction. 

 

So engrossed on planning out her next chapter Furihata almost didn’t notice as the lunch bell rang. Quickly springing up the brunette headed towards the library. 

 

_ ‘I heard they had some new books arriving in today. It wouldn’t do harm to check them out.’ _

 

She turned towards the library and stopped as she noticed Kagami standing in front of a bulletin board, Kuroko besides him.

 

_ ‘This is perfect!”  _   She thought giggling. She kneeled down and quietly watched.

 

“He wasn’t kidding when he said this school was strong.” She heard Kagami astonish.

 

“Yes they’re strong.” She heard Kuroko agree.

 

Furihata held back a laugh at Kagami’s startled shriek.

 

“Why can’t you show up normally?!” Kagami gasped out enraged. “Stop coming out of nowhere!”

Kuroko quickly shushed him and pointed towards the sign that stood in front of the library.

 

Kagami gritted his teeth and gripped a handful of Kuroko’s light blue hair. “You’re making fun of me aren’t you?!” 

 

_ ‘That’s no way to treat your uke Kagami-kun.’ _ Furihata tutted, somewhat disappointed.  _ ‘Oh well…..I can always write that he gripped it just to cope a feel at how soft that light blue hair really felt….or something.’  _ She thought sighing.

 

“No.” Kuroko said blankly, interrupting her thoughts. 

 

“That hurt.” She heard Kuroko continue, his voice smaller.

 

_ ‘Kagami-kun really needs to stop being so rough while manhandling Kuroko.’ _ Furihata thought, with a small shake of her head.

 

She saw the red-head close his eyes for a bit and held back a laugh as she watched Kuroko walk away.

 

She stood there for a bit more and watched as Kagami’s eyes open. “Oi Kuroko..-” He started, turning to look at where he thought the smaller teen still resided.

 

Furihata snorted at the look of shock on his face once he noticed the teen wasn’t there any longer.

 

She turned to walk back to her classroom once she noticed that lunchtime was nearly up.

 

_ ‘I didn’t even get to look at those new books.’ _ She thought only somewhat dissapointed.

 

She saw students slowly start to fill the classroom. She gave a silent nod to Kuroko once she noticed him taking a seat on the desk beside her and before she knew it she was once again engrossed in note taking. As the last bell of the day rang she flinched, surprised at the sudden noise. Furihata packed her stuff and turned to look at Kuroko.

 

“Kuroko-san I’m going to go see Riko for the form.” She informed. “Once again, thank you for the reminded.” She said, bowing.

 

She turned and exited the classroom, heading towards the second year section. She quickly headed towards Riko’s classroom and opened the door.

 

“Riko-san.” She called out once she spotted the taller brunette. “I need the form to be an official member of the club.”

 

Riko turned around, startled and quickly smiled once she noticed Furihata. 

 

“Of course Furi-chan.” She said cheerfully, searching through her backpack for said form. “However I’ll only accept your form on Monday at 8:40 on the roof.” She informed her.

 

Furihata nervously took the form from her and nodded. 

 

“Thank you Riko-san.” she thanked walking towards the door.

 

Riko nodded and let out a smirk, which in return startled the brunette. Letting out a tiny squeak Furihata quickly exited the classroom.


	8. Chapter 8

The days passed with more or less the same routine for Furihata. However as soon as her alarm clock rang that Monday morning, the small brunette was up and running.

 

_‘I need to turn in the form after all.’_

 

As Furihata climbed up the stairs towards the school roof a chill ran up her spine.

 

 _‘I hope Riko won’t make us do anything weird.’_ She thought nervously, opening the door.

 

“Furi-chan! We’ve been waiting for you.” Riko greeted once she noticed her kohai.

 

“G-g-good morning...Riko-san.” Furihata greeted as she made her way next to Kuroko.

 

Riko nodded back at her, a smirk spread across her face, before turning to face them once more. “Now that you are all here,” she began, “last year I promised our captain that I would lead the team to nationals. If you aren’t ready for that then all of you are free to leave and join another club right at this very moment!”

 

Furihata fidgeted, slightly scared at the serious tone that she took to speak, and jumped as Kuroko slid in closer.

 

“Is this a duel?” She heard him wonder.

 

Furihata nervously giggled. “I doubt it Kuroko-san.” She whispered back.

 

Kuroko nodded silently. Furihata stared at him for a while longer. _‘Well this is awkward……”_ She opened her mouth to ask for his opinion about this whole meeting when he beat her once more to the punch.

 

“What do you think this is for then Furihata-kun?” He questioned curiously.

 

Furihata glanced at the other freshmen, who were now arguing amongst themselves and turned back to look at Kuroko. “If I had to guess...I would say this is some sort of greeting ritual for good luck…..Or the like…..” She contemplated. “Then again…...today’s Monday……...which means the assembly is about to start…….That could have something to do with it as well.” She finished, gripping her skirt tightly.

 

She heard Kuroko let out a slight chuckle and she jolted in surprise. “W-w-why a-are you laughing K-Kuroko-san?”

 

“Nothing.” She heard Kuroko deny, in a light tone. “It just ran through my mind how alike and yet different you are to a girl I used to know back in Teiko.” He confessed.

 

“Eeeeh?” Furihata’s eyes widened. _‘A-a girl?! An ex-girlfriend maybe? Poor Kagami.’_ she thought silently. _‘This is going to be great material for chapter four. It'll definitely add more drama. I wonder what she’s like. I’ll have to ask Kuroko more about her for reference material.’_

 

Kuroko stared at her silently for a bit more before speaking up. “I didn’t mean to offend you Furihata-kun. I have no doubt that you will be the best manager that our team could ever ask for”

 

Furihata sprung out of her thought and she let out a titter. “You didn’t Kuroko-san don’t worry about it.” she vehemently denied. “I was just wondering what exactly I should do to help all of you the most….I just don’t want to disappoint any of you guys.”

 

Kuroko's eyes softened. “Furihata-kun as I stated previously I have no doubt that you will be the best manager for Seirin. Please don’t worry so much about it just that fact that you are here means a lot to me and the rest of the team I'm sure.” 

 

Furihata nodded smiling. “Thank you Kuroko-kun I had no idea that I needed to hear those words from someone so bad. I honestly don’t know how to thank you” She confessed shyly.

 

Kuroko let out a smile. “If you’re looking for a way to thank me I have to perfect solution.”

 

“Eeeh? Like what Kuroko-kun?”

 

Kuroko sighed. “I’ve been meaning to bring this up but please don’t use the -san honorific. We’re teammates after all we’ll have to get used to each other.”

 

Furihata nodded hesitantly. “Alright Kuroko-kun.” She said grinning. “You can call me Furi-chan like Riko-san does if you want.”

 

Kuroko hesitated, a strange look appeared in his eyes before disappearing just as quickly. “Can I call you by your first name instead?”

 

“Sure Kuroko-kun!” She agreed, surprised.

 

Kuroko nodded. “You are free to call me Tetsuya as well Kouki.”

 

They both jolted as they heard Riko blow her whistle loudly. “All right first-years all of you listen up!” She declared loudly. “I know that you guys are strong, but I want to check something much more important than that. No matter how serious you practice you will always stay weak if you only think about possibilities such as “one day I’ll do it” or “as long as I can”. I want you to have a good concrete objective and the will to achieve it no matter what! That's why from here, right now, you will shout your name, your class number, and your goal for the year!

 

 _‘Riko is really intense when she wants to be….I hope she won’t make us do anything weird.’_ She thought for the second time that day.

 

“On top of that, if you can’t do what I’ve asked of you here and now next time I’ll have you confess to the girl you like naked!” Riko finished, a proud smile on her face.

 

 _‘Close save….guess this only applies to the actual players and not the manager’s position.'_ Furihata thought, sighing in relief.

 

At Furihata’s sighed of relief however Riko was quick to turn to her and add, “or in Furi-chan’s case here I guess boy would be more appropriate.”

 

Furihata let out a squeak as everyone’s gaze suddenly fell towards her. “I-I-I can’t confess naked!”

 

Riko glanced at her thoughtfully before letting out a cheerful smile. “I guess you’ll just have to be the best manager Seirin will ever have then.”

 

Kuroko looked at Furihata, who looked to be on the the verge of a panic attack. He gently placed his hand on her arm and let out a small smile.

 

“We all believe in you Kouki.”

 

"Yeah Furi-chan just do your best!" She heard the rest of the males chorus.

 

Furihata looked at Kuroko and placed a hand near her heart. feeling her heartbeat slowly decrease she let out a shaky breath. With a thankful smile at Kuroko’s direction she gave them all a determined nod despite her trembling.

 

“Thank you everyone." She said gratefully. "I will do my best to be the best manager Seirin has ever had.”

 

Riko let out a gentle smile. “That’s all we ask of you Furi-chan.”

 

_'Now that I'm here I might as well do my best after all.'_


	9. Chapter 9

With all of that being said Riko turned to look back at the boys. “So who’s going to be the one to go first.” She wondered mischievously.

 

Furihata squeaked as Kagami let out a loud sighed, filled with annoyance. “This is too easy to be a test.” He snapped, walking to stand on top of the metal railing surrounding the rooftop. He stared at his first-year class and took a deep break.

 

“Class 1-B, seat 8, Kagami Taiga.” He shouted. “My goal is to defeat the generation of miracles and become number one in Japan.”

 

And with that declaration he stepped down and turned to face their coach. Riko nodded in approval, grinning over at the others.

 

“Next one? If you don’t hurry up a teacher will come.”

 

One of the freshmen, whom Furihata now identified as Kawahara, took a deep breath and launched onto his deep tragic story on how he came to play basketball.

 

As the story progressed the more she had to hide her urge to just burst out laughing.

 

_‘Kawahara sure is expressive.’_

 

However soon Riko got tired, and after a quick kick to the face he shut down and moved out of the way.

 

Soon the other freshmen gathered his own courage to state his reasoning, and finally Kuroko’s turn came.

 

Furihata turned to face him and smiled, giving him a thumbs-up, “good luck Kuro-Tetsuya.” She cheered, correcting herself.

 

Kuroko gave her a small smile and nodded before walking towards Riko, “Excuse me,” he said, scaring her, “I’m not very good at speaking loudly. Can I use this?” He questioned, showing her a megaphone.

 

_Eeeh. Where did he get that from?”_ Furihata questioned, wide-eyed.

 

“Where did you get that from?” Riko asked. Kuroko didn’t answer, choosing to turn it on instead. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth only to be interrupted by the teachers.

 

“The basketball club again?!” One of them questioned, annoyed.

 

Riko cursed, “we were almost done too.” She grumbled.

 

Furihata flinched as the lecture began. She turned to look at Kuroko and held back a smile at the look of utter disappointment in his face.

 

After both the lecture Furihata went back to her first period class along with Kuroko.

 

“Don’t worry about it Kuroko.” She said reassuringly, as she noticed his still disappointed expression. “I’m sure there’s something else you can do to prove just how serious you are about basketball.”

 

Kuroko turned to look at her and nodded. “You are right Kouki.” He said a bit more cheerful.

 

Seeing her goal accomplished Furihata smiled and silently opened the door for them both. They both apologized to the teacher for the commotion before going to the back to sit down. As her classes went the duller they seemed and soon Furihata was once again taking out her notebook.

 

_‘Should I really include that girl Kuroko said I reminded him of.’_ She wondered hesitantly. _‘I think an ex-boyfriend would be much more interesting than some girl.’_ She concluded crossing off her previous idea. _‘Now I just need to find out who exactly.’_

 

Once school ended Furihata decided to once more walk towards her favorite burger joint.

 

_‘I need to start drawing chapter four after all.’_

 

She opened the door of said fast food establishment and groaned as she noticed two different colored heads sitting together. Gripping her order she resigned herself once more to not eating her meal in favor of spying on them both.

 

_‘Why do they always choose to hold their bromance just as I’m about to eat.’_ She wondered.

 

She let out a sighed and headed towards the table closest to them before sitting down. She placed a cap over her head just in case and placed her phone face down on the table. She took out her notebook and a pencil, and placed them both on the table as well.

 

“Can’t believe they were mad about a little shouting.” She heard Kagami grumble.

 

_‘It was more than a little shouting Kagami.’_ Furihata sweat-dropped.

 

“I didn’t even get to say what I wanted.” Kuroko answered.

 

Furihata held back a chuckle as she remembered Kuroko’s disappointed face.

 

“You again?!” She heard Kagami shout.

 

_‘How did he not notice him there?’_

 

“Maybe I should start going somewhere else.” She heard Kagami grumble, and she nodded fully relating.

 

He turned to look at Kuroko before asking him why exactly he had chosen Seirin as his school.

 

Furihata perked up curiously. _‘I’ve been wondering the same thing honestly. I know that he didn’t exactly leave on the best terms with the others but there are plenty of other schools that would have been happy to have him.’_

 

As Kuroko launched onto a detailed explanation Furihata decided, once hearing parts of it, that she had already guessed on most of what he had said.

 

“Are you planning on beating them to show them what they’re missing them?” She heard  Kagami wonder.

 

“That is what I’m thinking.” Kuroko responded quietly.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yours and Riko-san’s moved me. I want to try making Seirin the best in Japan.” He quietly confessed.

 

_‘This is really getting deep isn’t it.’_ Furihata wondered, writing everything down on her notebook.

 

_‘A uke with a tragic past does his best to move on forward with his new seme aka light.’_ She wondered. _‘As Kuroko’s previous light that would make Aomine-san…..his….ex.’_

 

Happy that everything was coming along as planned she quickly ate one of her fries.

 

“We are not going to try to be the best in Japan.” She heard Kagami boisterously state. “We are going to be the best in Japan.”

 

Kuroko smiled gently up at him and sipped at his milkshake. Sensing the conversation to be over Furihata sighed sadly at her food before picking her tray up and throwing it all away. She kept her strawberry milkshake however.

 

_‘I can always eat it on the way home.’_

 

She sneakily exited the burger joint and sighed in relief when neither Kagami or Kuroko seemed to have noticed her.

 

_‘I can’t have them noticing me spying on them after all…..Then they’re going to wonder why and I can’t really explain my career to them now can I.’_

 

As she walked home she read the notes she had taken earlier, and smiled happily.

  
_‘This is definitely going to make Sakuno-san happy.’_ She beamed.


	10. Chapter 10

The next week during practice the members, along with a cheering Furihata, were doing their usual routine when their captain, Hyuuga, noticed their missing coach.

 

“Hey what happened to Riko?” Hyuuga questioned.

 

“She’s here on campus,” Furihata answered cheerfully, drawing on her sketchbook, “I saw her enter the locker room earlier….she was skipping for some reason.”

 

“She was skipping?! Everyone prepare yourself,” Hyuuga warned, “If she’s skipping that means that she found some really powerful players for us to face against.”

 

Moments later the locker room door opened and out came a very happy looking Riko.

 

“Why are you so happy Riko-san?” Furihata asked, curious.

 

“Why I’m glad you asked Furi-chan!” Riko exclaimed as Hyuuga gave a groan of despair. “I’ve managed to schedule a practice match against a school that  has one of the generation of miracles.”

 

Furihata let out an excited squeal, “congratulations Riko-san.” She said giggling. “Who know we were going to be facing them so soon.”

 

Riko nodded, wearing a proud smirk. “This is going to be perfect for our first practice match.”

 

Furihata nodded, smiling. “This is the perfect opportunity to see how Kagami-san and Tetsuya fare against a generation of miracle.”

 

Riko nodded, a thoughtful look on her face. “I’m glad you applied for the manager's position Furi-chan.” She said ruffling her hair. “You’re definitely going to be an important asset in order for us to make nationals.”

 

Furihata beamed, “I’m just glad to help Riko-san”

 

Two days later, on a Wednesday afternoon, all of the boys were gathered around sitting on a bench discussing a magazine they had found on one of their lockers. Furihata, who had been filling up their water bottles, curiously went over to take a look as well. She looked at the cover and felt a spark of recognition.

 

“Didn’t that issue come out while Tetsuya was still in Teiko?” She questioned.

 

They all turned to look at her and then back at the magazine. “Eeeh you’re right Furi-chan.”  Kawahara noted.

 

Furihata smiled nervously at him, “if I remember correctly each of the generation of miracles got their own article written about them…..Except for Tetsuya,” she recalled.

 

“Why didn’t Kuroko get an article?” Fukuda asked.

 

“Even though you were their sixth man…..didn’t someone come to get the data?” Izuki asked, looking at Kuroko.

 

“They came for an interview…..but they forgot about me.” Kuroko stated.

 

 _‘It was a real pain finding any information about Tetsuya…..I could barely find any at all.’_ Furihata recalled, glaring at the magazine.

 

“Besides I’m nothing like the other five. They are the true prodigies.”

 

“T-that’s not true T-T-Tetsuya.” Furihata argued, pouting. “You're just stronger in a different way….I think your team play is amazing.”

 

Kuroko looked at her, surprised, before letting out a soft smile. “Thank you Kouki.”

 

“Okay guys enough bonding!” Riko interrupted, blowing her whistle loudly. “Time for practice.”

 

And with that said practice commenced, and a match between the first and second years was started. Furihata watched as Kuroko sent one of his special passes to Kagami, and nodded in approval. _‘They’re definitely more in sync.’_ She watched Izuki frown before chasing after the redhead.

 

“Not yet! I can still keep up!” He exclaimed. Kagami easily dodged the dark-haired second year and jumped, dunking the ball into the hoop.

 

“Nice shot!” Kawahara exclaimed, grinning.

 

“Do you think he could beat the generation of miracles at the level in which he’s at right now?” Fukuda questioned.

 

“That kind of move isn’t something anyone can do after all.”

 

“Maybe he’s surpassed them already!” Kawahara said.

 

Furihata sighed overhearing their conversation. _‘At the level in which Kagami’s at right nor he wouldn’t hold a candle against them.’_ She thought frowning. _‘Thankfully we have another miracle with us to aid him however…..with Tetsuya we’ll definitely win.’_

 

She hurried to the center line and called the other players. They all gathered around Riko and waited for further instructions.

 

“A practice match against Kaijo?” Hyuuga exclaimed, shocked.

 

 _‘Kaijo….huh.’_ Furihata dropped her backpack to the ground, ignoring their stares, and gripped a bright yellow notebook, she flipped it open and grinned.

 

“That means we’re going to be playing against Kise Ryota, right?” she questioned.

 

Riko nodded, grinning. “Right you are Furi-chan. I see that you’re well prepared.” She noted. “That’s good considering that we’re going to be using all the freshmen too.”

 

“Are they strong?” Fukuda questioned nervously.

 

Furihata nodded, “yes, they’re a powerful school of national-class…..they take part in the Inter-High Tournament every year.”

 

“You definitely came prepared Furi-chan,” Riko said proudly.

 

Furihata let out a nervous laugh, “I want to be useful to the team….and to do that I had to know our opponents at least as good as Riko-san.” She admitted shyly.

 

Riko looked down at her notebook curiously. “What else did you write in there Furi-chan?”

 

Furihata flipped towards the second page. “Kise Ryota,” she started, “he was the generation of miracles’ small forward. He is most feared for his copying ability seeing as he can copy any technique, often making them more powerful than the original…..the only ones I’ve never seen him copy before are his teammates abilities. She finished, flipping to the third page. “He works as a model, stands at a tall height of 189 centimeters, and weighs 77 kg.” she read. “He is sixteen years old and I believe he is the current ace of Kaijo” she finished closing the notebook.

 

“There’s more...but I don’t think you all would like to stand here for hours hearing me read everything I've written about Kise Ryota.” Furihata said, laughing sheepishly. She ignored the stares of shock her teammates were giving her and turned to give Kuroko a thumbs up, which he returned, looking slightly shocked himself.

 

Riko grinned and opened her mouth to question her further, when she noticed a large crowd of blushing girls with magazines and cameras gathered in the gym.

 

“Wait? What?” she uttered, confused as to why the group was there. “Why is there such a crowd here?”

 

“Aaah damn...I didn’t come here for this…” a voice trailed off. They watched as a pretty blond male made his way out of the crowd and over to where Kuroko stood.

 

 _‘So this is Kise Ryota…’_ Kouki noted, glancing at him. _‘He’s definitely the pretty boy type…….but is he the uke or the seme...that is the real question.’_


	11. Chapter 11

“W-why are you here?” Furihata heard Hyuuga question the blond model.

 

_ ‘Why is he here,’ _ Furihata questioned, biting her lower lip,  _ ‘I didn’t think Tetsuya was still in good terms with any of the miracles…..that’s what all of my research pointed to at least. _

 

“Well I decided to give this school a visit once I realized that I was going to face Kurokocchi on our practice match.” Kise nonchalantly stated.

 

Furihata frowned,  _ ‘He looks to be completely at ease with Kuroko and vice versa…..was I wrong?’ _

 

“We were really close back in Teiko.” The blonde added.

 

_ ‘Were……..so I wasn’t completely wrong after all.’ _ Furihata let out a notable sigh of relief.  _ ‘Now I can move on to the important stuff.’ _

 

“No more so than anyone else Kise-kun,” Kuroko deadpanned.

 

“You’re so mean Kurokocchi,” Kise whined.

 

Furihata let out a small chuckle,  _ ‘Kise-san’s attitude is definitely similar to a puppy’s,’ _ she tilted her head a bit, tapping her pencil against her closed notebook,  _ ‘he could definitely be both…….either the whiny uke or the clingy seme,’ _ She concluded. 

 

She opened up her notebook and flipped to the last page to note her observation down. She closed to notebook, once satisfied, and looked up. She gave out a tiny squeak as she noticed the blonde model looking at her.

 

“I-I-Is t-there s-something w-w-wrong K-Kise-san.” she stuttered.

 

The blonde model blinked, blushed lightly,  and smiled sheepishly at her, “I’m just surprised Seirin has such a cute manager,” he admitted.

 

Furihata let out another squeak, flushing a bright red, “I-I-I’m r-r-really n-nothing s-special K-Kise-kun,” she vehemently denied, “B-but t-thank you for the c-complement.”

 

Kise frowned, he was about to open his mouth to say something else when Koganei interrupted him.

 

“Incredible!” He exclaimed. Furihata turned around and nearly screeched as she noticed her bright yellow notebook in his grasp.

 

“Furi-chan did you write all of this?” He questioned, flipping through the notebook. “This is some really detailed stuff.”

 

Furihata sighed, “I wrote all of that because I wanted to show you all that I was serious about the manager’s position,” she admitted.

 

Everyone gathered around Koganei as both him and Hyuuga read one of her pages out loud.

 

“Although Kise Ryouta started basketball his second year of middle school he became a regular first string at the Teiko basketball club in the blink of an eye thanks to his great build and sense of play. His experience is still light compared to the four players, but he's an all-rounder that keeps improving quickly.”

 

They all turned to look at Furihata and she smiled sheepishly, “I got most of that out of an article,” she laughed.

 

“That’s still impressive Furicchi.” Kise exclaimed, bright-eyed. 

 

“Furicchi?” Furihata questioned, lost.

 

“They called you Furi-chan.” Kise said, beaming, “I’ll call you Furicchi.”

 

Furihata frowned, “I thought you only added the -cchi to a person’s name if you respected them.”

 

Kise smiled gently down at her, “I respect the effort and time you put into collecting all of those notes and your determination to be join as manager.”

 

Furihata blushed,  _ ‘What would he do if he found out the real reason I decided to join.’ _

 

Kise beamed back, “Say Furicchi would y-”

 

He was suddenly interrupted by a flying basketball nearly hitting him on the back of the head, courtesy of Kagami. He moved to stand defensively in front of the petite brunette and he quickly blocked it with his hand. The model let out a sigh of relief and pulled the shaking brunnette into his chest.

 

“You could have hit Furicchi!” He exclaimed, frowning. 

 

“I-I-It’s alright K-Kise-san.” Furihata stuttered, quickly detaching herself from his grasp.  _ ‘That would have definitely had more impact if Kuroko had been there instead of me.’ _  She thought frowning.  _ ‘It would have definitely helped me keep up with my manuscript…..not that I want Tetsuya to get nearly hit in the head with the ball but………...’ _

 

Kise studied the brunette and mistook her conflicted expression for her still being frightened. 

 

“You definitely need to apologize.” He demanded, glaring at the tall redhead.

 

Kagami sheepishly scratched the back of his head. “My bad Furi I completely forgot about you being there.”

 

Furihata snapped out her thoughts and smiled reassuringly at Kagami. “It’s okay Kagami-san I can tell you never had any intentions to purposely hit me with the ball.”

 

Kagami nodded and then pointed at Kise, “Why don’t you play a game with me pretty boy.”

 

Kise let out a cold smiled, still irritated at him, and threw the ball back at him, taking off his jacket afterwards.

 

“Unbelievable.” Riko said, sighing as she watched the two get in position. Furihata nervously made her way next to Kuroko.

 

“Who do you think is going to win Tetsuya?” she questioned, curious about his answer.

 

“This could end badly,” is all he responded with.

 

Furihata hummed, “my bet’s on Kise-kun.”

 

“What makes you say that Furi-chan?” Hyuuga questioned.

 

“Kise-san has the ability to copy any move, and make it stronger, just by seeing it once remember.?”

 

Riko let out a small ‘ooh’.

 

They watched as Kise quickly sped up and easily managed on doing the spin and dunk move Kagami had previously pulled off,

 

“Kagami still isn’t ready to face Kise-san,” Furihata admitted.

 

Riko turned to look at her, “what do you mean Furi-chan?”

 

Kuroko and the rest of the spectators turned to look at her as well.

 

“Well…,” Furihata started, a little nervous at having everyone's attention on her, “I think we’re underestimating Kise-san…...he’s Teiko years were probably his weak years…..if he was that monstrous then how much has he improved in a couple of months depends on how much effort he put into practicing…….and I can tell Kise-san at least partly enjoys basketball….which means he’s probably improved a great deal.”

 

They all stared at her, once against shocked into silence and turned to look back at the model as he let out a sigh of exasperation.

 

“I don’t know about this. After something so disappointing I can't just leave now.” the blonde said, rubbing the back of his head. He walked towards them and gave them a friendly smile, “give us Kuroko.”

 

_ ‘Wait…..why does he want Tetsuya?! Could it be possible a second love interest has appeared?! I can’t say I’d enjoy someone like Kise going out with Tetsuya…….I’d have to rewrite my three chapters...…...I’ll have to give him someone else…...but who?’ _

 

“Come join us,” he said, holding out his hand to Kuroko, “let's play basketball together again, It’s a waste of your talent to stay here. What do you say?”

 

“I’m honoured to hear you say that,” Kuroko replied, bending into a small bow, “however I must respectfully decline your offer.”

 

_ ‘Thank god,’ _ thought Furihata, letting out a small sigh of relief,  _ ‘This could have gone wrong for so many reasons…...sorry Kise-san but you're going to have to find your own uke.’ _

 

Shock flashed across the blonde’s face, “that doesn’t make any sense, winning was everything remember? Why didn’t you at least choose a better school?”

 

Furihata let out a frown, _ ‘he did not just insult our team.’ _

 

“Our school  _ is _ good Kise-san.” She snapped, surprising herself along with everyone else.

 

The blonde’s attention shifted to her. 

 

“Although our team was formed just last year they managed to make it to finals with a team consisting of just first-years and second-years,” she continued, “suer your school is amazing...but that gives you no right to insult us…..can  _ your _ school say they made the final league of the interhigh preliminaries with their first official team.’

 

Kise frowned and opened his mouth to argue back when Kuroko interrupted.

 

“Either way my thinking has changed since then Kise-kun, “he stated plainly, “more importantly, I made a promise to Kagami-kun. A promise that consisted of us beating you, the generation of miracles.

 

“And they’ll definitely do it too.” Furihata added, still irritated.

 

“I didn’t take someone as adorable as you for one to make such jokes Furicchi.” Kise said, frowning.

 

“It’s not a joke,” Kuroko and Furihata stated, determined.

 

“We’ll definitely win our practice match.” Furihata declared, in a weird moment of boldness.

 

Kise looked at her thoughtfully, and smirked.

 

“We’ll see about that Furicchi.”


	12. Chapter 12

With Furihita’s declaration of war against the generation of miracles, Seirin had no choice but to train harder so as to not disappoint their, “sweet, naive cute manager”. Before they all knew it the week had gone by and they were now standing in front of the Kaijo entrance.

 

“I seriously still can’t believe I said all of that Tetsuya,” a currently panicked Furihata whispered to her walking companion.

 

“Relax Kouki what’s the worse that could happen,” a calm Kuroko tried to console.

 

“So many things Tetsuya…..….so many things….” Furihata panicked.

 

Kuroko blinked, “Even if we lose once that doesn’t mean we can’t try again Kouki.”

 

Kouki took a deep breath and nodded, “thank you, you always know how to cheer me up,” she said, grinning.

 

Kuroko gave her a small smile.

 

“Oooh this school is huge!” They heard Fukuda exclaim. 

 

“You can clearly tell when schools are devoted to their athletics,” Hyuuga stated.

 

“Whoa! Are you alright Kagami?” Koganei exclaimed.

 

Furihata turned around to look at Kagami, and her eyes widened in surprise.

 

“Kagami-san did you not sleep at all?!” She questioned, slightly shocked.

 

Kagami groaned, “I couldn’t get any sleep,” he admitted to Furihata sheepishly, “I was too excited about the game to get any sleep.”

 

Furihata pouted, “Kagami-san we need you in top form if we want to even stand a slight chance against Kise-san.”

 

“Besides what are you? A kid going on a fieldtrip?” Kuroko added blankly.

 

Furihata held back the laughter that was bubbling to come out with great difficulty.

 

“Why you!” Kagami exclaimed, glaring at the blue haired male.

 

“Oi! Furicchi! Kurokocchi!” A loud shout was heard. They all turned around and were slightly shocked to see Kise running towards them.

 

“This place is really big, so I thought I’d come and get you,” he said beaming. He ignored the rest of the team and headed to where both Kuroko and Furihata were standing.

 

“Kurokocchi ever since you turned me down, I haven’t been sleeping at all, Kise whined, “not a single girl has ever turned me down before.”

 

Furihata nearly gasped out loud, _ ‘Cold stoic uke with an excitable clingy seme would be amazing to see…….now I’m definitely sure they have some sort of chemistry going on….but is it enough to replace Kagami? Why is this so difficult…..at this rate it's going to end up looking more like a harem manga than anything else with the stoic uke as the main character.’ _

 

She held back a groan of despair and just lowered her head.  _ ‘Why am I like this.’ _

 

Unaware of her internal crisis Kuroko responded with a stoic, “please stop being sarcastic Kise-kun.”

 

Furihata held back a squeal and searched for her notebook immediately, and let out a silent groan as she realized she had left it inside of the backpack she was currently carrying in favour of carrying Kise’s notebook in her hands instead. She debated on whether her idea was worth all of the reaching or not before dismissing it.  _ ‘ A hotheaded seme will have to do.’ _

 

Unexpectedly Kise turned to her with a smirk on his face. “I haven’t forgotten about you Furicchi,” he said. “I really don’t care about being part of the generation of miracles,” he continued, “however I can’t ignore a challenge from a girl as cute as Furicchi. I’ll definitely prove to you how good I am of a played Furicchi.”

 

Furihata sighed, “good luck with that Kise-san.” She said dismissively, still debating on who to make the official seme.

 

“Furicchi don’t dismiss me like that,” Kise whined as he led them towards the gym, “I’ll definitely make sure to win so that Furicchi can go on a date with me.”

 

He pouted when all he got was a dismissive hum from a distracted Furihata and decided to drop the subject for now.

 

“We’re here!” He declared instead, opening the gymnasium’s doors.

 

“We're only playing on half a court? Why are they practicing on the other half?” Riko uttered, disbelief filling her tone.

 

“A you’re here already? Nice to meet you.” The coach greeted, approaching them. 

 

We’ll only be using this side of the court for our practice match today,” he said still smiling, “today's match is just a light warm up for our players you see,” he continued, “however the club members that won’t be playing really won’t gather any needed information from this match, so I’ve decided to let them use the other half of the court to practice and get better instead. However we are still using our regular members so try to give them a challenge at the very least.”

 

Furihata’s eyes narrowed darkly at the clear insult against their team he had given.  _ ‘He’s making fun of us. In other words for him we’re just an opponent for them to play against in their spare time.’ _ She held back the insults that she clearly wanted to throw across his face and clenched her fists.

 

She turned to look at Kise and her anger melted about .00001% at the brief look of shock that past his face.  _ ‘At least he’s taking us some what seriously.’ _

 

“Kise! Why are you putting on your uniform,” the coach impatiently asked, “you definitely won’t be playing. You’re on a totally different level. It’s bad enough that they’re going to be facing our regulars. If you join in it won’t even be a match.” He said, sighing.

 

By then Furihata was beyond furious. The rest of the Seirin team backed away from her in slight fear. As they walked towards the benches she turned towards them, a bright fire in her eyes.

 

“Guys we definitely need to beat them now. We can’t let them ridicule us like this and let them get away with them scot free.” Furihata ordered.

 

Kuroko let a small smile escape, “You’re right Kouki,” he agreed.

 

“With your notes and along with our team-play, we’re sure to win,” Riko agreed, placing her arm around her. The rest of the team cheered as well and nodded in agreement.

 

Kise turned to look at them and smiled apologetically as he walked past them, “If you guys give this guy a good beating he might reconsider putting me in,” Kise whispered to them, “Besides if you can’t even do that much you don’t deserve to go around saying you’ll beat the generation of miracles.”

 

Furihata’s eyes narrowed. She stepped away from Riko’s hold and took a step closer towards the blonde, “that’s okay Kise-san,” she said, “please go ahead and warm up, we can’t afford to wait after all.”

 

Kise stared at her, wide-eyed, before he let out a laugh, “you've managed to surprise me twice in our only two meeting Furicchi,” he said smiling affectionately at the petite brunnette, “you are definitely something else.”


	13. Chapter 13

With that declaration of war, the regulars of both schools lined up.

 

“We’re about to start,” the referee said impatiently, “Seirin please have five members lined up.”

 

“Excuse me,” Kuroko said, “there are five.” His sudden appearance shocked both the referee and Kaijo, which gladdened Furihata.

 

_ ‘They should definitely not underestimate us,’ _ she thought smirking.

 

“He’s been right in front of me this whole time?!” Number eight, whom Furihata recognized as Kouji Kobori, gasped startled, “I never noticed, what about you?!” He questioned the male to his left.

 

Furihata looked towards said male and chuckled,  _ ‘Kasamatsu Yukio,’ _ she thought giddily,  _ ‘all of this research really has paid off.’ _

 

“Same here,” Kasamatsu responded.

 

“This is ridiculous,” the coach said, sounding rather annoyed, “with the amount of boasting they’ve done one would think they’d have a few decent players.”

 

“We’ll see,” Kise said smiling.

 

Furihata ‘tched’,  _ ‘just you wait…...We’ll definitely beat you all.’ _

 

Riko turned to look at Furihata, “this isn’t good Furi-chan,” she started, “all of their numbers are above average, our physical numbers are way behind. Sure we have Kagami and Kuroko, but how long will they last.”

 

Furihata smirked. She took off her backpack and brought out a teal colored notebook.

 

“Well first off Riko-san you should know that you haven’t seen the extent of Tetsuya’s abilities,” the brunette started, “ he also has a move called the Ignite Pass which I assume he will use later on in the game. Along with that he could still take the passing up a notch if he really wanted to,” she said smiling, “we are definitely not behind.”

 

Riko turned and looked at her, “Tell me everything you’ve written down that could help us win the match,” she ordered.

 

Furihata brought out her yellow notebook as well. She was about to list everything when the game caught her attention, she turned back around and smirked as she watched Kuroko steal the ball from an unsuspecting Kasamatsu. The surprised male however quickly ran after him, fortunately just as he had catched up to him Kuroko quickly passed the ball to Kagami. The redhead quickly caught the ball, and dunked it into the hoop scoring the first point in Seirin’s favor.

 

“Alright!” Furihata cheered. She turned to look at Kagami and groaned as she saw the hoop in his hand.  _ ‘We’re definitely going to have to pay for that.’ _

 

“He broke the hoop,” she groaned to Riko miserably.

 

“Are you serious,” the other female questioned, a slightly annoyed look in her eyes.

 

“That’s dangerous,” Izuki observed, “one of the bolts is rusted.”

 

“Even so that is definitely not normal,” Kasamatsu stated blankly, wide-eyed.

 

“The hoop was bigger than I thought,” Kagami stated sheepishly, not helping the situation at all.

 

“W-w-we apologize for b-breaking y-your h-hoop,” Furihata stuttered nervously, “w-we’ll definitely pay for it,” she promised.

 

“We are sorry we broke your hoop,” Kuroko apologized, “since we can’t play like this, may we use the full court?”

 

The coach growled, causing Kise to smirk.

 

Both the schools lined up once more.

 

“We will resume the match,” the referee called out.

 

Furihata turned to look at the schools line up and giggled as she saw Kise putting his uniform on, “looks like the coach was more annoyed than he let on Riko-san,” she said, pointing towards the blonde model

 

Riko turned to look at the direction in which she was pointing and sighed, “things just got a lot harder,” she groaned. They both turned to look at the bleachers and let out sighs at the amount of cheering fangirls that currently resided the gym.

 

“Oh that,” Kasamatsu said as Kise waved to his fans.

 

Furihata turned to look at him curiously.

 

“They come to every single game he play, “he explained, “besides….” He continued, kicking Kise’s back, “how long do you plan on waving at them,” he demanded.

 

Furihata’s eyes widened at the unexpected kick. 

 

“Quit waving or I’ll hit you,” the captain demanded as Kise got up, rubbing his lower back.

 

“You already hit me Kasamatsu-senpai,” the blonde wailed.

 

_ ‘Looks like you found your uke Kise-san,’ _ Furihata thought excitedly, resisting the urge to squeal,  _ ‘he’s definitely a better match for him than Tetsuya,’ _

 

“Do you even realize the situation that we’re in!” The captain continued.

 

The referee blew the whistle once more and with that the game commenced.

 

Kasamatsu quickly passed the ball to Kise, who dunked just like Kagami except with more force.

 

The captain glared at the model and quickly smacked him, “I told you to break the hoop!” He shouted.

Furihata frowned,  _ ‘that dunk definitely held more power behind it than Kagami-san’s,’ _ she thought frowning,  _ ‘just as expected from a member of the generation of miracles.’ _

 

Hyuuga quickly passed the ball to Kuroko who then passed it to Kagami. The redhead quickly caught the ball and dunked, “let’s go all out!” He yelled.

 

_ ‘I don’t think it’s a good idea to go all out bare in the first quarter Kagami-san.’ _ Furihata thought, shaking her head.

 

As the game continued the more worried  Furihata got. The score currently showed Seirin-17 and Kaijo-16, however every time a team scored the basket the other was quick to retaliate.

 

_ ‘This game is way too high paced,’  _ Furihata thought worriedly,  _ ‘it’s only been three minutes since we’ve started playing. It’s like they’re beating each other without a guard. The defense is doing what they can but the offense is too strong.’ _

 

Furihata turned to look at Riko, “Riko-san I think we need a time-out,” she said. She turned to look as Hyuuga passed to Kuroko once more who passed to Kagami who was quickly blocked by Kise.

 

Riko turned to look at Furihata, “you were saying Furi-chan?”

 

Furihata snapped out of her daze and laughed nervously, “Right, we need a time out,” the brunnette repeated, “Tetsuya’s misdirection will only last forty minutes so we have to use it wisely. The more he uses it the less effective it is on the players, and in addition with his poor stamina it tires him out as well, which doesn’t help the situation,” she explained.

 

“What how can he be so weak?!”  Riko questioned.

 

“Also we need to calm Kagami-san down,” Furihata continued, “the harder he plays the harder Kise-san will play. At this rate it will take everything we have to just keep up and we’ll exhaust ourselves before the second quarter ends. Don’t forget that every move Kise sees he copies and makes it just as powerful if not more than the original.”

 

Riko sighed, “we’re definitely lucky to have you on our side Furi-chan,” she said quickly requesting for a time out.

 

“Seirin time out.”

 

All of the team, panting and out of breath, headed towards the bench and sat down.

 

“We have to stop Kise-kun first,” Riko said as Furihata handed them their water bottles.

 

“I can't believe Kagami isn't enough enough to handle that guy. Maybe we should put another guy,” Hyuuga panted, thanking Furihata as she handed him a towel along with his water bottle.

 

“Hey wait…..please,” Kagami said.

 

Furihata, who had just finished passing out the water and towels turned towards them, “there’s another way,” she said smiling at Kuroko.

 

“Kise-san isn’t able to copy the moves used by any of the generation of miracles,” she said, “meaning that he won’t be able to copy Tetsuya, we can definitely use that to our advantage in the second half of the third quarter.”

 

They all nodded, you definitely know your stuff Furi-chan,” Koganei chirped.

 

Hyuuga nodded in agreement. 

 

“Wait. Third quarter?!”

 

Kuroko sighed, “because of how high paced the game has been my effectiveness is running out.”

 

“What?!”

 

A whistle was blown, “time-out is over.”

 

“Let him play…..please,” Kagami said.

 

“Why are you being so polite,” Riko questioned wearily.

 

“I have a feeling I’ll think of something.”

 

As the regulars walked towards the court Furihata quickly asked them to stop, “I-I think it’d be a good idea from Man to Man defense to Zone defense, “ she said nervously, “I also think Tetsuya should try slowing his pace down. For now try to keep the pace as it is, don’t worry too much if they score a couple of points ahead of us, they’ll probably think we’re underestimating the rest of the team if we make it seem like we’re focusing on Kise-san, which will make our come back easier.”

 

Riko turned to look at her, eyes wide and grinned, “listen to you manager and do as told!” She ordered smiling.

 

The team nodded, a determined look in their eyes, and continued walking.

 

“I’ll do my best Kouki,” Kuroko promised, smiling gently.

 

The whistle was blown once more and with that the game resumed.

 

Kise quickly passed the ball to Kasamatsu who scored a basket. “Aren’t you underestimating us,” he challenged, “how pathetic.”

 

_ ‘This is all going to plan.’  _  Furihata thought, giggling. 

 

Hyuuga smirked as Kagami passed the ball to Kuroko who quickly had it stolen by Moriyama.

 

_ ‘It’s definitely getting easier for them to see Tetsuya,’ _ Furihata sighed,  _ ‘we won’t be able to leave him there for much longer.’ _

 

Mitobe passed to Kagami who went for a dunk, but was blocked by Kise. 

 

“Out of bounds! White ball.”

 

“Why don’t you acknowledge it already,” Kise told a panting Kagami, “you are years behind from challenging the generation of miracles.”

 

“What did you say?” Kagami questioned, turning to face Kise.

 

“The gap might get bigger but it definitely won’t get smaller. The difference between your team and my team is too great. I’ll admit you have potential, but you are still far beneath me. No matter what you throw at me with one look I’ll return it twice as good.”

 

Kagami’s eyes narrowed.

 

“You can struggle but you’ll never be able to beat me,” Kise said confidently, “the world isn’t that easy.”

 

_ ‘Arrogant much,’ _ Furihata thought, rolling her eyes,  _ ‘think whatever you will that’ll make your loss all the more shocking.’ _

 

Kagami looked down at the ground and burst out laughing.

 

“Sorry I was just so happy,” he said, still chuckling.

 

“Happy?”

 

“It’s been a long time since I’ve heard those words. I used to hear them all the time over there.”

 

“Over there?”

 

“America.”

 

“You lived in America? That’s amazing!” Kise exclaimed in awe.

 

“When I came to Japan I stayed away from basketball, because I didn’t think I would have anyone worth challenging here, I regret that now.  After all life is about challenges, without strong opponent’s life isn’t fun. It’s perfect if the odds are against me because I’m definitely not done, in face I’m just getting started. Thanks to our manager, I’ve managed to figure out that your only weakness is this guy,” he stated, pointing at Kuroko.

 

Kise turned to look at Furihata in surprise. 

 

Furihata noticing said glance turned to look at him and smirked, before going back to writing.

 

Kise turned back around to face Kagami, “It’s true that  Kurokocchi’s style is the only one I can’t imitate,” he said, “but how does that change anything?”  **The first quarter ended.**

 

“It changes everything,” Kagami declared, smirking, “we are going to bring you to tears in the second quarter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol I'm really sorry for the slow update my Internet went down and I was unable to update this chapter~~~ 
> 
> Thankfully it's up and running now~~
> 
> Please leave any criticism in the comments along with ideas that could help further improve this story as I'm still unsure as to where its heading lolol~
> 
> :)))


	14. Chapter 14

“I think that coordinating both Tetsuya’s and Kagami-san’s play will definitely put is at an advantage,” Furihata suggested, turning to look at Riko.

 

“I see,” Riko said, nodding, “yes, that could definitely work! You're a genius Furi-chan.” She gasped, grinning.

 

Furihata smiled back, “I just want to do everything I can to help,” she responded, beaming, she turned to look at Kagami, “looks like you’ve calmed down Kagami-san,” she noted.

 

“But I was always…..”Kagami protested.

 

“You were definitely pissed,” Hyuuga and Izuki argued back.

 

“Either way Kagami-san, both you and Tetsuya’s coordination will definitely be a deciding factor in whether or not we win this game,”  Furihata stated, “can you do it?” She questioned.

 

Kagami turned and glanced wearily at Kuroko, “well……..maybe,” he stated reluctantly.

 

Kuroko elbowed the redhead in return.

 

“You bastard,” Kagami gasped, “where did that come from?”

 

_‘It was definitely a good idea to pair Tetsuya with Kagami,’_ Furihata cheered, holding back a  squeal.

 

“You want to beat Kise-kun right?” Kuroko questioned.

 

Kagami jabbed Kuroko back, “of course I do,” he responded, smirking as he watched the blue haired male stagger.

 

_ ‘Kagami-kun needs to learn to take care of his uke better,’ _ Furihata thought disapprovingly.

 

“Well then,” Riko interrupted as a noise signaling the second quarter starting rang, “take care of the counter attack.”

 

“You can definitely still win this guys,” Furihata cheered as they ran back to the court.

 

_ ‘This is definitely going to work the way I expected it to,’ _ Furihata smirked, as she watched Kuroko pass the ball over to Kagami, followed by the red head dunking.

 

“All right!” Riko cheered along with the rest of the team.

 

_ ‘Nice to shot Kagami-san!’  _ Furihata thought, scribbling some notes down on a bright red notebook. She watched Kagami once again toss behind Kise and over to Kuroko, who had been left wide open. Tetsuya quickly passed it over to Hyuuga who quickly scored a perfect three-pointer.

 

“All right Hyuuga!” Fukuda cheered from the benches.

 

“There’s a three point difference now,” Kawahara said, a grinned stretched wide across his face, the audience let out a loud roar of excitement at how quickly the captain had made that shot. Hyuuga quickly basked in the excitement, and fixed his glasses, “have you changed your opinion of me freshmen,” he asked cockily before quickly realizing that the others had already began running towards the other side of the court. The captain let out an exasperated groan before quickly trailing after them.

 

“You really are a genius Furi-chan!” Riko grinned.

 

“I-I-It was nothing really,” Furihata exclaimed sheepishly, “it was the obvious choice, until now the team had only relied on Kagami-san’s dunks and Tetsuya’s passes. I just thought it was obvious to combine the two to give us more options,” she explained, “Kise-san being unable to copy Tetsuyas moves was just a bonus really,” she added.

 

Fukuda stared at her in awe, having overheard the conversation, “you're definitely a genius Furi-chan,” he stated, smiling.

 

“We’re definitely lucky that you're on our side,” Kawahara agreed.

 

“Kurokocchi!” Kise loudly exclaimed.

 

They all turned to look at Kise.

 

“Kise-kun is strong,” Kuroko admitted, “I am powerless you and Kagami-kun can’t stop you,” he continued, “however when the two of us work together…...we have a chance.”

 

“You really have changed Kurokocchi,” Kise said softly, “but,,,,,,,you still can’t stop me….I’m still going to win this game. It’s true I can’t copy your moves however…..you’re still going to lose your effectiveness in forty minutes, you’ll lose in the second half.” He declared.

 

_ ‘You’re going to pay dearly for underestimating us Kise-san,’ _ Furihata thought, smirking.

 

“That’s not true Kise-kun,” Kuroko denied, before suddenly appearing right in front of the blonde, guarding him.

 

“Kuroko on Kise?” Kasamatsu questioned, confused.

“Furi-chan are you sure that was the right move?” Riko questioned.

 

“Yes Riko….we’re going to win this game,” Furihata assured the brunnette.

 

“I never dreamed we’d play together like this Kurokocchi,” Kise admitted.

 

“Neither did I,” Kuroko replied.

 

“I don’t know what you’re planning to do...but you can’t stop me,” the blonde declared pushing past the shorter male. Kagami quickly moved to block the blonde.

 

“You’re wrong,” he said smirking, “we’re not trying to stop you……”

 

_ ‘We’re just trying to take the ball,” _ Furihata thought triumphantly.

 

“It doesn’t matter how amazing you play against us,” Kagami declared, as the ball was passed to Izuki, who quickly ran to the other side of the court, “we’re trying to let you through.”

 

“Damn it,” they heard Kasamatsu curse.

 

“I just won’t run by you then,” Kise said, “no one said I can’t shoot a three-pointer.” Kagami quickly jumped, and using Kuroko’s head as leverage he smacked the ball away from Kise.

 

_ ‘With Tetsuya covering the bottom and Kagami-san taking care of the top we’ve pretty much successfully shut down Kise-san…...what will he do now,”  _  Furihata wondered, giggling silently to herself.

 

Kagami, the ball held tightly in his hand, quickly ran towards the basket. Kise quickly turned and in doing so smacked Kuroko making the blue haired male gasp and collapse to the ground.

 

Hyuuga quickly ran over to Kuroko, “Are you alright?” he asked worriedly, watching blood run down his forehead.

 

“I feel light-headed,” Kuroko responded.

 

Kagami quickly helped move him towards one of the benches and stood near him, “are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine,” Kuroko assured him.

 

Furihata quickly ran over, a first aid kit in hand, and kneeled down.

 

“You can’t play anymore Tetsuya, we can’t afford to worsen your injury” she sighed, wrapping bandages around his forehead securely, “we’ll have to make do with the members we have Riko-san,” she informed the brunnette.

 

“Make do?” one of them questioned.

 

Furihata let out another sigh, “how about having the second-years focus on attacking and scoring while having Kagami-san be in charge of handling Kise-san?” she suggested.

 

Riko nodded, a thoughtful look on her face, “that seems like the best course to take in this situation,” she agreed, “great thinking Furi-chan.”

 

“Are you sure that will work?” Kagami asked.

 

“It’s fine have some faith,” Hyuuga responded.

 

“But….”

 

“I said it’s fine. Listen to your senpai or I’ll kill you,” Hyuuga threatened, smiling tightly.

 

“You’re showing your true colors Hyuuga,” Izuki noted. He turned to look at Kagami, “he’s always like this during clutch time,” he assured the redhead, “when he speaks his mind he won't miss any of his shots so don't worry. Leave the offense to him and defense as if your life depended on it.”

 

The time out quickly ended and the starters quickly raced back to the court, with Koganei switching in for Kuroko. Hyuuga quickly shot in a three-pointer off the bat, and smirked at the surprised expression on the opposing team's faces. Unfortunately it didn’t take long for them to retaliate and soon Kaijo had recovered and begun scoring more and more points, raising the score higher over Seirin’s. Hyuuga shot another three-pointer once more and sighed as he brought the score to a 68 against Kaijo’s 74.

 

_ ‘This isn’t going as well as I expected it to,’ _  Furihata thought, biting her nail,  _ ‘we have three minutes left until this quarter ends…..and we aren’t keeping up as well as I had hoped.’ _

 

The brunette turned to look at Riko, “Riko-san….” she uttered, worried.

  
The taller girl nodded, “I know….” she sighed.  **End of the second quarter.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update lol school has started and with everything going on I definitely won't have time to update as much as I wish I could~~


	15. Chapter 15

“We aren’t as good without Tetsuya,” the petite brunette sighed, “I can’t come up with any strategy that could give us a chance at winning,” Furihata admitted, “I had been counting on Tetsuya to be there all throughout the game……...now I don’t know what to do,” she finished, with a guilty expression.

 

Riko sighed, “don’t worry Furi-chan it isn’t your job to think up strategies for the team…….I can’t think of anything either…..the only reason why we are still managing to keep up is because of Hyuuga’s three-pointers.”

 

Furihata nodded in agreement. They both watched as both Seirin and Kaijo shot basket after basket. The more the time flew the further away the points form Kaijo seemed.

 

“If only we had Kuroko-kun with us,” Furihata whispered, glancing up at the score nervously.

 

“Very well,” they heard Kuroko suddenly announce behind them, “good morning, I’ll be going then.”

 

Furihata blinked, “Tetsuya what are you talking about? You’re injured.”

 

“But you told me to go.”

 

“I didn’t it just slipped out,” Furihata argued back.

 

“Then I’ll be going,” the blue haired male said, with equal stubbornness, “if I can change anything by going back out there please let me. I promised Kagami-kun I’d be his shadow.”

 

Furihata sighed and shared a thoughtful glance with Riko.

 

“Fine,” Riko agreed sighing, “but I’m switching you out if there is any trouble.”

 

“You can’t be stubborn about it either Tetsuya,” Furihata added, “if your injury starts hurting please inform us immediately.”

 

Kuroko nodded before entering the court. 

 

“Wait……..Tetsuya,” Furihata called out.

 

The blue haired male turned to look at her, confused.

 

“If we find ourselves in a tight place there is something else you and Kagami-san can use…….something that Kise-san won’t be able to copy….” She hinted.

 

Kuroko’s eyes widened, and he let out a small smile, “it’s definitely a good thing you’re on our side Kouki,” he said smiling, before continuing his way to the court.

 

Kagami turned to look at the smaller male and grinned.

 

“Let's go,” he said. Kuroko gave him a quick glance and nodded, quickly whispered something to the redhead before they both positioned themselves, ready to play.

 

“With Kuroko back in at full force things will go by smoother than before,” Furihata said tiredly.

 

Riko nodded in agreement, “I feel terrible sending Kuroko injured like that but we really had no other option if we want to win the game.”

 

Both females watched as Kuroko passed pass after pass, going just as strong as he was in the duration of the first half of the game.

 

“We were just starting to get used to him,” Kasamatsu shouted as Kuroko passed the ball over once more bringing them up to a three point difference, Kaijo still in the lead. Hyuuga smirked as the ball reached him and he flawlessly threw it once more successfully into the basket, shooting a three-pointer.

 

“We’re tied!” Furihata exclaimed, beaming. _ ‘I can’t believe we managed to recover…..Tetsuya is definitely a miracle.’ _

 

Kise could only stand there, shocked as he watched the basketball roll around aimlessly. A smirk slowly spread across his face as his eyes darkened.

 

_ ‘Seems like Kise-san is finally getting serious,” _ Furihata thought nervously,  _ ‘how will we fare against him now…’ _

 

Kasamatsu quickly passed the ball over to Kise, who quickly sprung and ran past Kuroko and hurried down the court, stopping briefly  as Kagami ran to stand in front of him. He quickly dodged ad ran to the basket, successfully dunking the ball into the hoop.

 

“I won’t lose,” Kise said, glaring, “not even against Kurokocchi and Furicchi.”

 

Furihata let out a nervous laugh,  _ ‘I get Kuroko but me…..is he still hung up about my previous statements?!’ _

 

“This isn’t good,” Hyuuga noted, “get ready everyone. It’s going to be like the first quarter all over again. A continuous back and forth run and gun game.”

 

And so the game continued, with both sides cheering for their respective teams. Kagami quickly dunked and Kise followed by shooting a basket once more. Before they knew it the third and fourth quarters had passed and they stood there, twenty seconds left of the game, with both teams tied with 98 points.

 

“These resilient bastards,” Kasamatsu cursed, he quickly hurried down the court, his grasp on the ball tightening.

 

“We don’t have time go after him!” Hyuuga shouted, quickening his pace, “if we don’t steal the ball now it’s all over!”

 

Izuki and Mitobe quickly ran after him as well to the other side of the court leaving Kagami and Kuroko trailing behind them.

 

“Kagami-kun,” Kuroko told his partner, “remember what Kouki said…….the only other thing we can do that Kise-kun cannot copy.”

 

Kagami nodded, a look of determination in his eyes, “a simple strategy that can only be used once…..” he recalled.

 

_ ‘There’s less than fifteens seconds left….if we don’t get the ball now it's all over!’  _ Furihata thought anxiously.

 

“Don't just defend! Attack them!” She heard Riko shouted beside her.

 

“Kagami-san! Tetsuya you can do it! Don’t give up until the very end guys!” She shouted as well.  _ ‘Please remember, if they don’t do it now it’s all over.’ _

 

Hyuuga quickly moved to block Kasamatsu and cursed as his legs shut down, refusing to jump.

 

“Damn it,” he swore. He quickly threw the ball to the other side of the court. 

 

“They stole it?! Seriously?! Don’t let them through!” Kasamatsu shouted. 

 

Kise quickly ran to stand in front of Kagami, who held the ball tightly in his hands, and Kuroko. Kagami quickly passed the ball over to Kuroko.

 

_ ‘I hope they remember what I told them,’ _ Furihata thought,  _ ‘I think that’s the only way we’ll be able to win at this point.’ _

 

Kuroko quickly tried shooting the ball towards the net. They all stared at the ball for a second before Kasamatsu’s eyes widened.

 

“It’s an alley-loop!” He shouted. 

 

Kagami quickly jumped to dunk the ball in. Kise’s eyes widened and he jumped as well, trying to stop him, unsuccessfully. Kagami continued rising, much to everyone’s surprise before successfully jamming the ball into the hoop, scoring a buzzer beater.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to also post this fanfiction on my Wattpad-Miiyucchi-simply because I both wanted an excuse to practice my photoshopping skills and wanted to make a cover for it lol~


	16. Chapter 16

“Alright!” Cheered Kagami, a wide grin plastered across his face.

 

“We did it Riko-san!” Furihata cheered.

 

Riko grinned back at her, “yes we did,” she agreed.

 

Hyuuga let out a small chuckle, “I can’t believe we won,” he stated, a proud grin on his face.

 

Furihata grinned at them and raised her hand, giving them a thumbs up, which they happily returned.

 

“I…...lost…” Kise muttered, shocked, his eyes not leaving the scoreboard. He blinked in surprise as he felt tears stream down his face.

 

“Is Kise crying?” A bystander questioned, surprised, “I know he must be frustrated right now, but it’s only a practice game.”

 

_ ‘I can understand the crying……..it’s probably been his first time losing in a long time,’ _ Furihata thought.

 

“You idiot, what’s with the weeping?!” Kasamatsu demanded, kicking the blonde’s back.

 

_ ‘Good thing he has his uke to cheer him up,’ _ She continued, giggling silently to herself.

 

“You better add revenge to that empty dictionary of yours,” Kasamatsu continued, nodding, satisfied, as he saw Kise let out a small smile.

 

“Line up!  With a score of 100 to 98 Seirin takes the match!” The referee announced, as both teams took place in the centerline, bowing to their opponents.

 

“You all really did beat us after all Furicchi,” Kise whispered to the brunette, smiling gently.

 

Furihata smiled back, “we did,” she agreed, “It was a close call though.”

 

“I guess we won’t be able to go on that date then,” Kise continued, disappointed.

 

Furihata’s eyes widened, “e-eh?! Date?!” She gaped.

 

Kise grinned down at her and opened his mouth to answer only to be interrupted.

 

“Furi-chan come here for a bit!” They heard Riko call.

 

“G-g-guess I-I b-better g-get g-goin K-Kise-kun,” Furihata stuttered, letting out a nervous laugh before running towards Riko. 

  
  


_ ‘What was that about,’ _ she thought, sweat dropping.

 

“Make sure to drop the -kun next time we see each other Furicchi,” Kise called out cheerfully, before heading towards the Kaijo locker rooms.

 

“Did you need anything Riko-san?” Furihata questioned, walking up to the taller female.

 

“Nah, we just wanted the whole team here to plan out where to go to celebrate,” Riko responded, grinning.

 

Furihata blinked, “where’s Tetsuya then?” She questioned.

 

The rest of the team and Riko turned around, finally realizing the blue haired male wasn’t present.

 

Furihata chuckled as she glanced at the lost look in their faces, “I’ll go look for him then,” she offered.

 

Riko let out a sigh, “yeah you should,” she agreed, letting out a tired sigh.

 

Furihata grinned and exited the gym. She looked around for a bit and noticed Kise near the water fountain, soaking his head. She was about to approach him when she noticed a green haired male approaching the blond. She immediately backed up and decided to watch the scene unfold.

 

“Your sign was supposed to have the worst luck out of all the signs today,” he drawled, “but I didn’t think you would actually lose.”

 

Furihata’s eyes widened,  _ ‘that’s Midorima Shintaro,” _ she gasped,  _ ‘but what is he doing here? Isn’t he supposed to be attending Shutoku? That definitely isn’t a school you could say is right near the corner.’ _

 

“You came to watch Midorimacchi?” the blonde questioned, turning towards him. 

 

The green haired player pushed up his glasses and tightened his hold on his lucky item, “even monkeys could have made those dunks, it’s no wonder fate didn’t choose your side,” was all he commented.

 

“I see you haven’t stopped tapping your fingers,” Kise quipped back, “anyways who cares if I dunk as long as I make the shot?” he continued, pouting.

 

_ ‘I forgot Midorima-san was all about three pointers,’ _ Furihata thought, sighing, _ ‘not to mention horoscopes as well,’ _ she thought, wondering where his lucky item of the day was.

 

“That is why you are no good,” Midorima blatantly stated, “of course it’ll go in if you’re that close to the basket, but the worth of the shot is dependent on how far you score it, therefore a more efficient way to end a game would be by scoring three pointers.”

 

The green haired male pulled out a bright green frog with one hand and threw a towel at the model with the other, “I always do my best, and I always make sure to have Ooha-san’s lucky item of the day with me at all times,” he continued, holding up said frog, “that is why my shots never miss.”

 

_ ‘Aah there it is,’ _  Furihata thought, smiling to herself.

 

“Shouldn’t you be talking to Kurokocchi instead of me?” Kise asked.

 

“There’s no need. B-blood types like me never get along with A-types like himself,” Midorima said, “I believe the fact that I not only acknowledge his style but respect is is more than enough. However,” he continued, “I cannot accept his decision to join an obscure school like Seirin.”

 

Furihata rolled her eyes,  _ ‘we’ll see what you think about us after we play a match against each other. Your judging our strength already when we’ve barely begun…….by the time they rank us against each other we’ll be more than enough for you,’ _ she promised.

 

“Ii simply came here because we might be playing against them in the district preliminaries, however now that I’ve seen what they can and can’t do it wasn’t even worth the effort.”

 

_ ‘We’ll definitely show you how good we are in the preliminaries,’ _ Furihata thought once more.

 

“You bastard!” A third voice called out, interrupting Furihata’s internal monologue.  She cranked her head more and watched a dark haired male pedal towards them, breathing heavily, “you left me in the middle of traffic, do you know how embarrassing that is?!” He questioned the other, a bit hysterical.

 

Midorima rolled his eyes and headed towards the dark haired male, whom Furihata now recognized as Takao Kazunari, and turned towards the blonde once more, “I came here merely to watch, however we will not be losing to Seirin, so you should give up on your idea of revenge,” the green haired male finished, walking towards Takao.

 

Furihata let out a small nervous laugh as she watched Kise look at Midorima’s back, his fists clenched tightly,  _ ‘I think this is my cue to go….’ _ she trailed off, going back inside the gym quickly. She was immediately bombarded with her teammate's loud questioning.

 

“Furi-chan where were you?!” Riko asked, “we found Kuroko, we’ve been waiting for you to come back for a while now.”

 

“I apologize Riko-san I got a bit lost,” Furihata lied nervously.

 

The taller female stared at her for a moment before grinning, “well come on, we have to take Kuroko to the hospital to make sure he’s alright.”

 

“Right,” Furihata agreed, nodding.


	17. Chapter 17

After heading towards the nearest hospital to check on Kuroko’s injury, a great burden came off their shoulders once informed that it wasn’t anything permanent nor serious.

 

Koganei, happy that Kuroko’s injury was nothing serious, immediately suggested for them to go somewhere to eat.

 

Riko immediately agreed, “sounds like a plan,” she stated, “what do you all feel like having?” she asked.

 

“Something cheap,” Izuki admitted sheepishly, “I’m broke.”

 

“I agree with Izuki-san,” Furihata admitted as well.

 

“Same,” Hyuuga sighed.

 

“I’m broke too,” Kagami mumbled.

 

“Hold on….,” Riko started, “how much does everyone have in total, excluding your transportation money?” She questioned.

 

“Not much,” Furihata once again stated, showing her the bit of money she had in her bag. The rest of the team nodded, in complete agreement, and showed Riko the bit of money they held as well.

 

“Should we just go home then?” Hyuuga asked, disappointment filling his tone. Riko and Furihata both sighed at the same time. They both turned around, looking towards the street, and their faces brightened as they read a poster hanged on a lamp post. They both turned to look at each other, grinning, before turning to look at the team.

 

“It’s fine,” Riko stated, beaming.

 

“Me and Riko-san just found the perfect solution,” Furihata agreed. They both turned to look at the poster once more before walking away. The team, confused, chose to follow the two, stopping in front of a shop that served prime rib steaks. The team turned their heads towards the poster that was taped at the front door: **4KG Prime Steak. Eat it in 30 minutes and it’s free, otherwise you’ll have to pay a fee of 10,000 yen.**

 

They gulped nervously and entered the restaurant, sitting down they finally realized how serious both their coach and manager were about the announcement as eleven plated of prime rib steaks were placed in front of them.

 

“Don’t hold back,” Riko hummed happily, as Furihata, who was sitting next to her laughed nervously.

 

“Riko-san isn’t this too much for them?” Furihata questioned, a bit worried as she noticed the sick look the males currently held.

 

“Honestly,” Hyuuga agreed, “what’ll we do if we can’t eat all of this,” he grouched, staring at the plate once more, and then back at their coach.

 

“Don’t worry Furi-chan,” Riko reassured the worried brunnette, ignoring Hyuuga, “for what purpose do you think I’ve been making them run so much.”

 

Furihata laughed nervously once more, _‘I’m pretty sure it wasn’t for this Riko-san,’_ she sweatdropped.

 

“This steak is great,” Izuki suddenly commented, as he stared in awe at the juicy piece of steak on his plate.

 

Furihata turned to look at him and giggled. She turned to look at Mitobe and her eyes widened in shock as she saw the stoic male passed out over the table.

 

“Wake up Mitobe-san,” she cried, trying to reach over and shake him unsuccessfully.

 

Koganei turned to look at her, trying to eat his own steak, and weakly groaned, “wake up Mitobe.”

 

“Excuse me,” Kuroko called.

 

“What’s wrong?” Hyuuga asked, “Do you need some water?”

 

“I give up,” he deadpanned.

 

“Kuroko!” they all yelled desperately, each of them trying to finish their own steak.

 

Hyuuga weakly brought another piece of steak up to his mouth and slowly chewed, swallowing it down, “I’m dead,” he groaned.

 

“This is delicious,” Kagami exclaimed, taking the last bite of his own steak, “maybe I’ll have some more! If you’re not going to have it can I eat it?” He asked, gesturing towards  Hyuuga’s plate. The captain quickly handed it towards the redhead, and in minutes the steak was no more.

 

“Save me the trouble and hand them all to me,” he told the team, gesturing to their plates. They all quickly handed them to the redhead and could only sit there, in silent awe as Kagami devoured steak after steak, until eleven empty plates were all that remained, stacked one on top of the other.

 

Furihata, noticing that Kuroko had stood up and was about to exit the restaurant quickly dismissed herself, running after him.

 

“Where are you heading Tetsuya?” She questioned the blue haired male.

 

Kuroko shrugged, “nowhere in particular.”

 

Furihata hummed, and held the door open for him, exiting herself afterwards. As they walked suddenly they both halted as they saw the familiar figure of a certain blonde model, standing there, waiting for them.

 

Furihata sighed.

 

“Kise-kun?” Kuroko questioned.

 

“Kurokocchi!” The blonde greeted, he turned to look at his companion and his eyes widened, before letting a wide smile show.

 

“Furicchi! Nice to see you again,” he greeted, walking up to the brunnette and gently kissing her hand.

 

Furihata laughed nervously, “nice to see you too Kise-san,” she greeted, stepping behind Kuroko, trying to hold back a blush threatening to spill.

 

“Do you have a minute to talk?” The blonde asked, his gaze meeting Kuroko’s before traveling back  to Furihata, “Furicchi can stay if she wants to,” he added, winking at the brunnette.

 

Kuroko nodded reluctantly as Furihata let out another sigh before deciding to make herself comfortable by leaning against a nearby pole.

 

“It’s been awhile since we’ve talked like this,” Kise said, “how’s your injury?”

 

“I’m fine,” Kuroko answered.

 

 _‘Why is this making me feel very uncomfortable right now,’_ Furihata thought to herself, glancing at Kise as he sat on top of the leaning part of a nearby bench and back at a stoic Kuroko. _‘I think it’s best for this pairing to not go on for now.’_

 

“By the way, I saw Midorimacchi.”

 

 _‘You did…..and he totally wrecked you,’_ the brunette remembered.

 

Kuroko blinked in surprise, “Honestly I don’t get along very well with him,” he admitted, a bit wearily.

 

 _‘Probably because your horoscopes have terrible compatibility,’_ Furihata agreed. She gently took out her phone, once she realized she was being practically ignored,  and turned it on, getting ready to record in case something happened, despite her previous thoughts.

 

“Now that you’ve mentioned it your right,” Kise agreed, chuckling.

 

“That left hand of his is no joke,” he commented.

 

 _‘Especially on good days for Cancer,’_ Furihata silently agreed.

 

“He came to watch today’s game,” Kise continued, balancing a basketball on top of his head, “first you turn me down…….and then I lost the game...everything is going wrong with my life right now,” the blonde sighed pitifully, “I didn’t expect you to say yes, but I really did mean my offer.”

 

“Sorry,” Kuroko stated bluntly.

 

Kise came down from the bench, “I’m kidding,” he sighed, “anyway…..I wanted to ask you for your reason...:” he admitted, throwing the ball at Kuroko, “why did you disappear right after the middle school championship game?”

 

 _‘Looks like things are about to get serious,’_ Furihata thought nervously to herself, glancing back and forth between the two males.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol sorry for the late update I just have a lot going on and my time management skills suck lol~~~ 
> 
> I'll try my best to upload on weekends though, as unfortunately that is the only free time I'll probably have to get any writing done from now on.
> 
> :)))


	18. Chapter 18

Furihata watched back and forth between the two males and let out a quiet gasp ask Kuroko opened his mouth to answer.

 

“I’m not really sure why,” Kuroko admitted truthfully, a confused look in his eyes.

 

Kise let out a tired sigh, “what?” He questioned once more, bemusement filling his tone.

 

“I think I just started questioning Teikou’s policies after the championship game…...I didn’t really know what to think…..I felt like something was lacking on our team,” he explained.

 

“Sports are all about winning Kurokocchi,” Kise answered, disbelief written across his face.

 

“It’s not just about winning Kise-kun,” Furihata interrupted, both males turned to stare at her and she let out a sheepish smile, “sorry for interrupting…...but sports aren’t only about winning,” she repeated.

 

_‘They’re also aiding me in completing my manuscript.’_

 

“Kouki is right,” Kuroko agreed, “I’m still not sure what we lacked at Teiko….however I know that I have never hated basketball more than I did at that moment….That’s why I was so impressed with Kagami-kun when I first met him,” he admitted, “he loves basketball from the bottom of his heart.”

 

“Kise tilted his head down, his hair covering his eyes, “I don’t get it.”

 

“Kise-kun,” Furihata interrupted.

 

“Yes Furicchi?” The model questioned, both males turning to look at her once more.

 

“There’s a lot of things that come from sports other than awards and trophies,” the brunette stated, smiling gently, “I think the reason that Tetsuya left was because all of you played like you no longer needed him…….you all played and scored by yourselves, without regarding his feelings, abandoning him, leaving him behind simply because his strength is a skill that can’t be compared to yours…..it being totally different.”

 

Kise opened his mouth to answer, “how would you know Furicchi?” he asked softly, turning to face her fully.

 

“Anyone could tell just by watching you all play that last game and winning the championship,” she responded softly, “there was no teamwork at all…….and that is what makes Tetsuya’s skills shine the most.”

 

Kuroko’s eyes widened as he stared at the brunette before letting out a small smile, “Kouki is right……” he admitted softly, “I’m happy here at Seirin right now….I have no intentions of abandoning them.”

 

Kise stared at both of them before glancing back at Furihata and breaking into a smile, “you’re amazing Furicchi,” he stated in awe.

 

Furihata blushed bright red and let out a nervous laugh, “n-not r-really Kise-kun…….t-that’s something a-anyone c-could have t-told y-you,” she stuttered, fidgeting.

 

Kise laughed and brought his face closer towards hers, “no...you really are amazing,” he repeated firmly, taking ahold of her hand before staring at her with a soft smile.

 

Furihata blushed and opened her mouth to deny that statement before a booming voice interrupted them.

 

“You bastard why did you disappear like that?!” Kagami shouted loudly to Kuroko, hitting the back of his head and successfully interrupting the moment.

 

He turned to look at Kise and glared at the model, “and you!” He loudly proclaimed, “get your paws off of Furihata!”

 

Furihata let out a squeak as she realized the position she was in and quickly snatched her hand away before running towards Kagami.

 

 _‘I can’t believe I didn’t notice,_ ’ she panicked, _‘I’m so sorry Kasamatsu-senpai I promise not to do it again please forgive me,’_ she panicked, glancing back and forth as if Kasamatsu himself had been hiding somewhere before proceeding to watch the whole thing.

 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing,” The redhead demanded, “what did you kidnap Furihata and Kuroko for?”

 

“Huh? Who cares if I want to talk to them for a bit,” the model argued back.

 

“We can’t go home yet thanks to you,” Kagami scowled, “the coach won’t shut up about responsibility or something.”

 

Furihata sweat-dropped, she turned to look at Kuroko, “are you okay Tetsuya?” she questioned, only to notice the male being no longer there.

 

“Kagami-kun, Kise-kun, where’s Tetsuya?” She asked them both, a slight hint of panic in her voice.

 

They all glanced back and forth for a while before Furihata caught sight of his blue hair.

 

“I think he’s over there,” she stated, pointing in the direction where he stood, standing in front of a thug looking guy. They all watched the two banter for a while before deciding to walk towards him.

 

“Including violence during basketball is wrong,” they heard him deadpan as he stared blankly at the five guys now surrounding him.

 

“What the hell do you think you’re saying,” one of them snarled, taking ahold of the top of Kuroko’s jacket, successfully lifting him to the tip of his toes.

 

Furihata watched as the thugs challenged Kuroko to a basketball match and sighed in relief as she watched Kagami and Kise move in to defend the other male.

 

“Mind if we join in as well,” Kise questioned, a smirk on his face as Kagami nodded in agreement.

 

 _‘Look at them both protecting their precious uke,’_ Furihata fangirled completely forgetting about Kasamatsu, _‘he looks so adorable and small compared to the both of them,’_ she continued, giggling, watching as they utterly destroyed the thugs.

 

Once the game ended she ran towards them before giving Kuroko a slight smack to the head, “what were you thinking Tetsuya,” she huffed.

 

“I’m with Furihata on this one,” Kagami snarled, “did you seriously think you could've won if that had turned into a fight?”

 

“No,” Kuroko answered back without hesitating, “I would have been 100% obliterated.”

 

 _‘Look at Kagami worrying about his uke like that,’_ Furihata cooed, _‘they’d look so cute together.’_ she silently squealed, staring into space, a blank look in her eyes.

 

“Look at these guns,” he blankly stated, flexing an arm.

 

“You don’t have any,” Kagami answered back, exasperated.

 

“You should have considered the consequences first Kurokocchi,” Kise reprimanded the shorter male, “you made Furicchi worry,” he added, pointing towards the brunette who still had a dazed off expression plastered across her face and a blank look in her eyes.

 

Kuroko walked towards the brunette and lightly poked her arm, causing her to jump, clearly caught by surprise.

 

“I’m sorry I worried you Kouki….I’ll try not to do it again,” Kuroko said.

 

Furihata let out a nervous laugh, “it’s okay Tetsuya…….I think it was pretty brave of you to try to stand up to them.”

 

 _‘Not to mention you had Kagami there to save you as well…’_ She secretly thought to herself.

 

Kise let out a sigh and straightened up, “I should get going now,” he announced, “don’t think I’ll forget about my revenge Kagamicchi,” the blonde stated, smirking, “and…..see you soon Furicchi,” he promised, smiling brightly at the brunette.

 

Furihata waved back, responding to his bright grin with a nervous smile of her own.

 

“Kagamicchi?!” Kagami questioned, shocked.

 

“Kise-kun adds -cchi to the names of the people he acknowledges,” Furihata explained, laughing at the redhead’s disgruntled expression.

 

“Good for you. Isn’t that wonderful,” Kuroko deadpanned.

 

“I don’t want it!” Kagami yelled.

 

“Don’t lose in the preliminaries,” Kise yelled back.

 

“That bastard,” Kagami cursed, “we definitely won’t.”

 

Furihata laughed, “I think we should head back now,” she started, walking towards the exit of the court. The other two followed her, walking in silence for a while before catching a glimpse of their coach.

 

“About time you all came back,” she shouted at them. She proceeded to tackle Kuroko, putting him in a Boston crab hold.

 

Furihata and Kagami both laughed, ignoring the males plead for help.

 

_‘I should go home and work on my manuscript…….I can’t start slacking off now that I’ve finally found some good reference materials.’_


	19. Chapter 19

Furihata gulped and nervously glanced back and forth between Kagami, who sat in front of her, and Kuroko, who was currently sitting next to her. They were both fast asleep. Kagami resting his head on the desk and Kuroko resting his elbow on the desk and his chin on his palm. She looked down at her notebook, which contained small doodles of her newly added characters smiling and interacting with each other, before glancing at the two once more.

 

_ ‘I guess I better wake them up before the teacher catches them,’ _ she thought, nodding to herself as she watched said teacher start walking towards their general direction. She leaned sideways to gently shake Kuroko. The teal haired male blinked drowsily for a bit, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.

 

“What is it Kouki?” He questioned groggily.

 

Furihata just barely managed to hold back a squeal at how cute his actions were and instead decided to respond, “I decided to wake you guys up before she caught you both,” she explained, leaning over to wake Kagami up before halting. She gulped and let out a defeated sigh before leaning back.

 

_ ‘I’m so sorry Kagami-kun,’  _ she winced, as the teacher rapidly scolded a now awake Kagami. She turned to exchange a guilty look with Kuroko before sweat dropping as she realized he had fallen asleep once more. She watched Kagami turn towards Kuroko as well and let out a small laugh as he growled in annoyance as the teacher walked right past Kuroko’s desk without noting him also sleeping.

 

“Why didn’t he get in trouble too?” Kagami grumbled, voice full of annoyance.

 

“His misdirection comes in handy in situations like this,” was all Furihata said, letting out a stream of chuckles.

 

The bell signaling lunch thankfully blocked Furihata’s ears from the stream of curses Kagami let out. Furihata shook Kuroko awake once more and gave him a silent glance, signaling for him not to fall asleep again.

 

“Come on,” she chirped out, “Riko-san told us to meet up with her in the second-year’s hallway.

 

“Let’s get this over with,” Kagami grumbled, walking ahead, followed by a sleepy Kuroko. Together they walked to the second-year’s designated hallway and halted to a stop as they saw all of their teammates looking at them, some with somber eyes, whilst the rest looked like they could barely contain smiles. They grouped up with the rest of the freshmen whom Furihata smiled and waved happily too.

 

“Good morning Fukuda-kun, Kawahara-kun,” she greeted.

 

“Good morning Furi-chan,” they both greeted back, smiling back at her.

 

They all turned to face Riko.

 

“So?” Kagami questioned, “what do you want?”

 

“Go buy some bread,” Riko ordered.

 

“Huh?” Fukuda questioned.

 

“Bread?” Kawahara asked, a confused expression on his face.

 

“On the 27th of each month, the Seirin High cafeteria a limited quantity of a special bread,” Riko explained exasperated, as if the answer should’ve been obvious.

 

“.....Okay..?” Furihata slowly commented, still a bit confused.

 

“Supposedly eating said bread will bring you luck on everything,” Riko explained, “from love to sports.”

 

“It’s called the triple delicacy Iberian pork cutlet sandwich with caviar, foie gras and truffles,” Koganei supplied unhelpfully, “it’s only 2800 yen!”

 

“It’s so expensive…..” Fukuda awed.

 

“We beat Kaijou and practice seems to be going well,” Hyuuga said, “we are asking you to buy the bread and build up the momentum.”

 

“However, we aren’t the only ones who have our eyes set on them,” Tsuchida warned, “It always gets three times as crowded when this bread first starts getting sold.”

 

“That’s right,” Riko affirmed, “It won’t be an easy task to accomplish.”

 

“We just have to buy some bread right?” Kagami confirmed, scratching his chin, “it’ll be as easy as pie.”

 

Hyuuga grinned, “I like your confidence brat,” he commented, handing him the money, “here, us second years will pay for the them. Buy all of us lunch while you’re there. If you succeed great for you….however if you fail,” he warned, “I won’t need the change…...instead you can do three times as much stamina and footwork training.”

 

“If you don’t hurry they’ll be sold out before you know it,” Izuki warned.

 

All of the freshmen yelped before dashing towards the cafeteria.

 

“Are you serious?!” Kagami suddenly exclaimed, slowly coming to a stop.

 

Furihata, who was right behind him yelped as she bumped into him, she stumbled and quickly gripped onto the person nearest to her for support. Kuroko, who was the closest to her,  gently grasped her shoulder and supported her gently as she shook out of her daze. She turned to quickly apologize to Kagami before turning her gaze to Kuroko.

 

“Thank you Tetsuya,” she thanked, smiling up at him.

 

“It was no problem Kouki,” he assured her letting go of her, “why did Kagami-kun stop?” he questioned, moving to walk up to the taller redhead.

 

All of the freshmen walked forward as well and gulped. The entire cafeteria was full of people. All of them rushing in and out of the crowd, pushing, shoving, tackling, and arguments starting, all of them desperate for the bread.

 

“T-this is chaos,” Kawahara muttered.

 

“We have to go in,” Kagami said bravely, “three times strength training and footwork will kill us.”

 

_ ‘Why am I doing this again if I don’t even have training,’ _ Furihata questioned herself, face palming at her stupidity,  _ ‘I guess I’ll just stay back and watch how it goes.’ _ she sighed, shrugging.

 

“Okay I guess I’ll go first,” Fukuda offered, “I might not be as strong as Kagami...but I have faith in my power.” He quickly tried barging through the crowd only to unsurprisingly be pushed to the side and back to where he started. She watched Kawahara and Fukuda once again try only to fail once more before finally deciding to speak up.

 

“Guys it’s going to take a lot more than that,” she explained, unable to hold back her laughter any longer, “look at the people in the crowd….there’s the rugby team, the lineman, sumo, weightlifting, the american football team…..” she listed, still laughing.

 

“Sounds interesting,” Kagami said dismissively, “let's do this,” he exclaimed, charging once more into the crowd. He tried pushing forward but was quickly pushed back.

 

“How about we do it together,” Kawahara suggested, ignoring Furihata’s exasperated grumbling. The three freshmen quickly charged into the crowd only to once more be thrown back. They repeated the same action twice only to gain the same results.

 

_ ‘Ignore me then,’ _ Furihata thought, sighing. She turned to look at Kuroko and nodded at him, rolling her eyes.

 

Kuroko nodded back at her, holding back a smile at the annoyed look displayed across her face before slinking into the crowd. His misdirection in full use.

 

“We have to take chances,” Kagami exclaimed as he tossed Fukuda. He quickly somehow got ontop of him, successfully managing to crowdsurf on top of Fukuda. 

 

_ ‘They’re idiots,’ _ Furihata thought to herself, giggling as she watched them get closer and closer to the bread only for the crowd to change courses and throw them back onto the floor, landing once more where they started. She saw Kuroko slink out of the crowd, a bag in his grasp, and grinned at him, giving him a thumbs up which he also returned.

 

“Excuse me,” Kuroko said, catching the three’s attention, “I bought one,” he stated.

 

The three stared at the sandwich in silence and then at Kuroko and then back.

 

“What?You?How?” Kagami spluttered, grasping Kuroko’s shoulders tightly.

 

“Here,” Kuroko deadpanned, ignoring the redhead, giving the freshmen their respective bread. They quickly ran back to Riko and the others, who were waiting on them on the rooftop. They ran quickly up the stairs and ran past the door, which Kagami had opened.

 

“We brought them,” Kawahara exclaimed proudly.

 

“Good work,” Riko praised, “here’s some juice.”

 

“Is…...this…” Fukuda started.

 

“It’s fine you guys can eat it,” Izuki said dismissively.

 

“Are you sure?” Furihata questioned.

 

“It’s fine,” Hyuuga stated, “go on and eat.”

 

“Who’s going to be the first to try it then?” Kawahara questioned.

 

“It has to be Kuroko,” Fukuda requested, grinning.

 

“Thank you for the food,” Kuroko said, before biting into the sandwich, “this is…….” he started, “really delicious…” he finished, quickly taking another bite.

 

“I’ve never seen Kuroko-kun this happy before,” Kawahara awed, taking a bit of his own sandwich, “this really is delicious,” he exclaimed to the others.

 

_ ‘This really is good,’ _ Furihata thought, shocked.

 

“I don’t care what it is as long as it’s big,” Kagami commented offhandedly.

 

Furihata, at hearing that froze, the sandwich she had been enjoying so much falling to the ground.

 

“Furichan?”

 

“Kouki?”

 

Ignoring the questioning words and glances behind her she turned to glance back at Kagami, shocked.

  
_ ‘This can’t be……..have I been wrong this whole time..?’ _ she questioned herself desperately,  _ ‘but……..it’s too late to make any changes  now….I can’t believe I hadn't seen the signs before….Kagami-kun has always been a bit tsundere but…..I’d have never imagined him as a uke…..WHAT DO I DO NOW?’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha once again sorry for such a late update~
> 
> Soon I'll have time to hopefully update more once my schedule clears up~ seriously why is school so much work -.-


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update guys I just had a rough case of procrastination-itis that I think has finally been cured 
> 
> ¯＼_(ツ)_/¯

_ “I’m sorry Kuroko...but we just can’t be together anymore,” Kagami declared tearfully, quickly turning his back to Kuroko, gripping his chest tightly. _

 

_ “Why Kagami?” Kuroko asked dramatically, a tear dripping down his cheek. _

 

_ “I just…….can’t be with you any longer…..you don’t have what I yearn for in a man,” Kagami sobbed out. _

 

_ ‘But you two are perfect for each other,”  Furihata thought desperately to herself, standing of in the distance, “I’ve already written five chapters based off of you two! I can’t back out now!” _

 

_ “I think it’s best for the both of us to part ways for the time being,” Kagami continued, unaware of Furihata’s nearby mental breakdown. _

 

_ The brunette opened her mouth, trying to prevent with all of her might for it to happen, with no avail, “please no…” she thought to herself, “my manuscript…….Sakuno-san is going to murder me in my sleep,” she groaned. _

 

_ Kuroko looked down at the ground, despair filling his light blue eyes, “Kagami-san…..” he started off slowly, “if that’s what you wish for,” he continued. _

 

_ ‘Stop Tetsuya! Don’t do it!” Furihata thought to herself, running towards them, however no matter how much she ran the two males didn’t seem to get closer, she ran for what seemed like eternity watching the scene get further and further away from her grasp. _

 

_ “I shall grant you your wish,” Kuroko ended, turning his back towards Kagami as well. _

 

_ Kagami nodded, and with a silent farewell to each other they both turned to face one another, before walking in opposite directions, further and further away from each other. _

 

_ “NOOOOOOO!” _

 

Furihata immediately woke up, panting.

 

“Oh my god,” she gaped, “that was the weirdest and yet most terrifying dream I’ve ever had in my whole life,” she stated loudly, running a hand hurriedly through her hair. For a while she laid there, contemplating on just what had affected her so much for her to have had such a dream before groaning.

 

_ ‘I didn’t realize that Kagami’s offhanded comment really affected me that much,'  _ she thought to herself. She turned to look at her bedside clock and was unsurprised to see it read 3:06AM. She got up to grab her laptop and an extra notebook before sitting back down on her bed,  _ ‘might as well do some more research on our next opponent I guess,’ _ she thought, shrugging to herself.

 The more she got engaged into data searching the quicker time passed, and before she knew it her alarm rang, signaling it was time for her to get up, eat, get dressed, and head to school.

 

As she brushed her hair she stared back at her manuscript, which only held a bunch of rough sketches of her Kuroko-like character crying.

 

“I really was out of it yesterday,” she mumbled out loud to herself, as she locked her house door.

 

As the day went by she went through her usual routine, which consisted of silently third wheeling Kuroko and Kagami.  This time however she really studied them,observing their interactions with one another, and debating on whether or not she had made the right choice to pair the two up. After much debating she finally concluded to herself that yes she had made the right choice, and yes she could continue on with her fujoshi life in peace.

 

Which was why as the day finally came to an end and after school basketball practice commenced, Furihata walked into the gym happily, a wide smile spread across her face.

 

“Whats got you in such a good mood Furi-chan?” Kawahara asked her a bit worriedly.

 

Furihata opened her mouth before closing it, unsure of how to answer, when a grinning Riko barged in, “Furi-chan’s just happy she finally printed out a copy of the preliminary tournament bracket, aren't you Furi-chan?”

 

Furihata beamed proudly, glad for the unknown save, “yeah..for some reason most of the printers I tried to use seemed to have ran out of ink,” she responded, laughing sheepishly, whilst taking out a sheet of paper.

 

The two freshmen stared at the sheet, confusion plastered across their faces.

 

Furihata sighed and shook her head, exasperated, “it’s a tournament that ends as soon as you lose a single match,” she started, “there are four clocks from A to D. The winner of each clock is qualified for the final league. The final league is, if you’re wondering, a match between the top three schools that managed to win all of their matches. Among three-hundred schools only three are qualified meaning that only 1% of the contestants truly stand out at the top,” she ended.

 

“We were only one step away from reaching it last year,” Koganei explained, “however, this year we will definitely reach our desired goal,” he continued, smiling.

 

Hyuuga nodded in agreement, “although many other powerhouses will be competing in the same bracket as us we can’t let it stop us,” he declared, pointing firmly at the two freshmen.

 

“I’ll tell you the details on the other schools later on,” Furihata started, “for now we should worry about our first opponent,” she quickly took out a dark green notebook and flipped it open, as she flipped it open a photograph slipped out, and in her haste to catch it before it fell to the ground she slipped and somehow managed to nearly fall over.

 

“Furi-chan are you okay?!”

 

“Kouki are you alright?”

 

“Oii Furi you good there?”

 

“Yeah I’m alright,” she assured them, laughing nervously. She straightened back up before showing them said photograph, “this here is Papa Mbaye Siki,” she declared, pointing at the photo, she gave it to Riko, who passed it to Hyuuga and so forth, before flipping to the first page of her notebook, “I’d say that he’s the one we need to worry about the most on our match against Shinkyo.”

 

“He’s two meters high and weighs around 87 kilograms,” she started, “he’s a foreign student from Senegal. According to the recording of previous matches that I’ve seen he’s not only tall but he also has wide arm space and long legs. However, from my observations Ii can also say confidently that his teammates rely too much on him.”

 

“What do you mean Furi-chan?”

 

“Well….” Furihata started, flipping to another page, “because he has such a wide span all his teammates have to do is make sure the ball reaches him, and he takes care of the rest for them”

 

“Then what do you propose Furi?” Kagami asked her curiously.

 

Furihata smirked, “well Riko-san here has quite the training schedule for you all to ensure victory,” she chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave any constructive criticism or questions you have about the story below :)))


	21. Chapter 21

_‘Finally the day of our first tournament match is here,’_ Furihata thought nervously to herself, fidgeting. She sighed as she finished taking attendance before handing the sheet back over to Riko.

 

“Great! Looks like everyone’s here!” Riko beamed.

 

Furihata smiled nervously before glancing over to Kagami, “Kagami-kun are you okay?” She asked him worriedly, noticing his bloodshot eyes.

 

Kuroko shifted his gaze over to the redhead as well, “you couldn’t sleep again?” she deadpanned.

 

Kagami scowled, “Shut up,” he grumbled, furiously rubbing his eyes.

 

Furihata frowned, “don’t do that Kagami-kun,” she admonished.

 

Kagami sighed but stopped nonetheless.

 

Kuroko stared at her before letting out a small smile and turning his gaze back forward. Before long the team had entered the gymnasium and were warming up, preparing for the upcoming game.

 

Hyuuga shifted his gaze back and forth before frowning, “has anyone else noticed that Dad isn’t here?” He commented.

 

Kagami opened his mouth to answer back before a loud bang, followed by a groan, interrupted him. They all turned shifted their gaze over to the gymnasium entrance, where said noise had came from, and where unsurprised to see a tall dark skinned male standing there, rubbing his head, pouting.

 

“Everyone is so short in Japan,” he complained, still pouting. He walked over to his coach before bowing clumsily, “I’m sorry I’m late,” he apologized in fluent japanese.

 

Furihata squeaked as she took in his large form, and shifted over towards the person next to her subconsciously. Kuroko turned his gaze over to her, and frowned, before shifting in her direction as well, allowing their shoulders to brush against each others.

 

“Why is it only that phrase that you can say in fluent japanese,” his teammate questioned, frowning before shifting his gaze over to Seirin, “is it true that you defeated Kaijou?” he asked curiously.

 

“It was just a practice game,” Hyuuga answered dismissively.

 

The blonde frowned once more, “I guess the generation of miracles aren’t that big of a deal after all,” he stated, shrugging.

 

Papa gave a once over, staring at his soon to be opponents before frowning as well, “I was brought over to defeat them,” he informed them, “I’m disappointed they are so weak as to lose to a team like yours.

 

Furihata frowned before taking a step forward, ignoring the worried glance Kuroko sent her way, “don’t underestimate us before you’ve even played against us,” she stated boldly.

 

Papa turned to look at her before scowling, he took a step forward, walking over to her, before bumping into something, he glanced down and let out a sigh as he noticed what he assumed to be a small blue haired child, “no little boy,” he admonished, picking up Kuroko, “little kids like you shouldn’t be on the court right now.”

 

Furihata let out a small unnoticed growl, _‘his shortness is what makes him my almost ideal uke,’_ she thought, narrowing her eyes at him, _don’t you dare insult it.’_

 

She was about to say something before Papa accidentally shifted Kuroko, revealing his uniform, “you’re a player?” He asked him incredulously, before placing him back down, “they lost to a child like him?” He continued, unaware of the sharp glare Furihata was sending his way, “are all of the miracles children?”

 

Kagami let out a snort, before falling to the ground laughing.

 

“Honestly I’m starting to get a annoyed,” Kuroko commented emotionless, making Kagami quickly clamp up, hurriedly standing up as well.

 

“You have that kind of side as well huh?” Kagami asked him, sending a grin his way. He took of his shirt, handing over to Furihata before walking over to Kuroko, “guess you should show  Dad why you shouldn’t make children bad.”

 

“Riko-san,” Kuroko started, turning towards their coach, “please make me a starter.”

 

Riko sighed, “you have a limited right,” she reminded him, frowning, “I thought we agreed that as the sixth man you’d play according to how the match goes during the first two quarters.”

 

Furihata sighed, “I don’t see any harm Riko-san?” she stated, shrugging.

 

Riko looked at her before sighing, reluctantly agreeing as well, “I guess I wouldn’t mind going all out right from the start. However we have to get at the very least a ten point lead at the end of the first quarter.”

 

Furihata nodded towards Kuroko, giving him a thumbs up as well before  quickly taking the rest of the team’s shirts and walking over to the bench, sitting down and placing them next to her, smiling as Riko took a seat on the other side of her.

 

“It’s time for the game to begin,” the referee announced.

 

Both teams jogged over to the court and lined up at the center. They bowed at each other before taking their game position. As the whistle blew and the ball was thrown upward, Papa and Kagami both took a leap. Papa quickly got the ball over  Kagami before passing it over to the captain who passed it back.

 

He quickly ran towards the basket, determined to get the first point. Kagami jumped over to block him, however due to his height Papa scored, successfully taking the first point.

 

 _‘I don’t like it,’_ Furihata thought to herself, her face full of displeasure, _‘but it can’t be helped, with that big of a height difference.’_

 

“Too easy,” Papa commented, sending a smirk their way.

 

 _‘You’ll be taking those words back soon enough,’_ Furihata promised him, shooting what seemed to be the one hundredth glare his way.

 

“Don’t worry about it Kagami,” Hyuuga assured the redhead, “just remember what Furihata said, we’ll get it back.” He passed the ball over to  Izuki who ran down the court. The raven quickly threw it to Mitobe who passed it to Hyuuga. The captain got in position, ready to make a shot but was quickly blocked by Papa.

 

Riko let out a sigh, “are you sure the plan will work Furi-chan?” she asked the brunette, frowning worriedly.

 

“I think it will Riko-san,” Furihata stated, “all we have to do is be patient.”

 

“Your right,” Riko smirked, “we’ll make sure to pay them back then fold for all of their belittling comments.”


	22. Chapter 22

Shinkyo’s captain frowned before glancing at Hyuuga, “are you one of those hard working guys,” he asked boredly.

 

 _‘What kind of question is that?,’_ Furihata thought to herself, frowning.

 

“What?” Hyuuga asked, seeming confused as well.

 

“We get those a lot around here,” the captain continued, sighing, “guys who say that it isn’t fair to have a foreign player. I don't see what their problem is exactly, technically we aren't breaking any rules.”

 

 _‘Well even if we wanted to it's not like we have any right to complain,'_ Furihata thought, sweat dropping, _‘we have Kagami after all.’_

 

“Well you can have up to two of them on your official starter team,” Hyuuga stated, shrugging.

 

“Right? What’s wrong with getting strong players? All we have to do is pass the ball over to him and he does the rest.”

 

Furihata and Riko shared a smirk, _‘Oh trust us we know,’_  the two thought to themselves, smirking.

 

“I don’t know about that,” started Hyuuga, hiding a smile, “but if that’s your whole policy you better not complain.”

 

“Huh?” the captain asked, confused.

 

“You’ll see,” Kagami stated, smirking, before hurrying down the court, Mitobe running close behind him.

 

The game continued on and on,  Seirin close behind at a five point difference. Papa cursed before shooting a basket, frowning as it hit the rim thanks to the Seirin team’s successful blocking.

 

 _‘Finally,’_ Furihata giggled, _‘his accuracy is dropping.’_

 

“He won’t be able to score as easily now,” the brunette stated, smirking.

 

“Because Kagami-kun won’t let him make his plays,” Riko ended, high fiving her.

 

“What do you mean?” Fukuda asked curiously.

 

“Even if he can’t reach there are other ways to stop a shot,” Riko explained, grinning, “something that our precious Furi-chan here asked Mitobe to teach Kagami.”

 

“What did Furi-chan ask Mitobe-san to teach him?” Kawahara questioned, eyes filled with curiosity.

 

Furihata chuckled, seeming embarrassed, “I didn’t as anything that Riko-san wouldn't have thought of sooner or later,” she declared modestly, shrugging her shoulders, “all I asked for was for Mitobe-san to teach him how to block,” she started, “I wanted him to learn how to stop someone bigger than him without having to jump,” she continued sheepishly, “blocking physically isn’t the only way to make someone miss a shot….you can also make them lose their mental focus….or pressure them into shooting what they seemingly think is right….only for their mind to end up being too clouded by said pressure to make a truly correct judgment.”

 

“But why Mitobe-san?” Fukuda asked once more.

 

“Because Mitobe-san is a veteran when it comes to blocking opponents both bigger and taller than him,” Riko explained.

 

“What the hell?”  Papa cursed as another one of his shots missed, “I’m getting pissed,” he declared, scowling.

 

“Don’t let it get to you,” the captain said, “he isn’t actually blocking you.”

 

“However he’ll have to take him directly sooner or later,” Furihata continued, frowning, “and rather sooner than later.”

 

Kagami, as if reading her thoughts turned to look up at Papa, “hey,” he called out, “let me tell you two things,” he started, “first….I’ll successfully block at least one of your shots before this game is over,” he declared, smirking.

 

“Second…” he started, running past Papa,successfully confusing him. Izuki hid a smirk before passing the ball towards Papa, who seemed to already be getting in position to receive said ball. Kuroko however, seemingly out of nowhere quickly got in between him and the ball, changing its course to Kagami, who took the ball and slammed it in, “this kid kid might give you some trouble,” he declared, ending his previous statement.

 

“Could you please stop calling me a kid?” Kuroko asked, an annoyed look on his face.

 

“Don’t worry about it let’s get them back,” the captain assured the taller of the two, a determined look on his face. He passed the ball over to him only for it to be intercepted by Kuroko once more, who again past it over to Kagami, allowing the redhead to make another successful dunk.

 

“That was amazing,” Koganei whispered to himself, shocked, “has Kuroko always been this scary?”

 

“Are you really that mad about being called a kid?” Hyuuga asked the blue haired male, chuckling.

 

“I would be too,” Kagami shrugged, ruffling Kuroko’s hair, “It’s like...don’t talk bad about them until you’ve played them right?” he asked him, grinning as the other nodded in return. And with that, the buzzer rang signaling the end of the first quarter. Seirin quickly ran off the court and gathered around the bench, thanking Furihata as she passed their towels and water bottles to them.

 

“Since we’re subbing Kuroko out we’ll lose man power,” Riko started, “Furi-chan has confirmed that they don’t have any dangerous players aside from Papa. Ultimately it will come down to just how Kagami handles him.”

 

“Of course that doesn’t mean any of you can slack off,”  Furihata stated smiling at them as she took back their towels and now empty water bottles.

 

“Of course not Furi-chan,” they assured her, grinning.

 

“Leave it to me,” Kagami assured her confidently as well. The game resumed.

 

Kagami quickly ran up to Papa, trying to block his shot and failing.

 

“Is it just me or is he getting taller?” Hyuuga commented.

 

“I definitely won’t lose,” Papa declared, a look of determination on his face.

 

“That’s more like it,” Kagami said, smirking, “now I’m starting to get excited.”

 

Izuki, who had gotten ahold of the ball quickly passed it over to Hyuuga who wasted no time in shooting a three pointer, “damn it it’s too short,” he cursed, luckily however Kagami quickly ran over to it, successfully getting the rebound and making the shot.

 

Riko hummed, making Furihata shoot her a questioning glance.

 

The blonde passed the ball over to the taller male, and just as he was about to take a shot Kagami jumped in front of him and blocked it.

 

 _‘Who knew he could jump that high,’_ Furihata thought, her eyes widening. She took out her notebook and quickly wrote it down on a simple red notebook, _‘I need to write this down for future training regiments.’_

 

Papa quickly pulled the ball back to his chest, his eyes widening as well. He moved to the side trying to shoot again only to be blocked by Kagami once more, the red head not letting him pass. As time continued to pass Seirin’s points continued getting further and further apart from the home team, the score now 45 to 33.

 

“The results of Furi-chan and the coach’s training methods are showing,” Fukuda cheered.

 

Riko nodded, absent minded, “they're showing all right…..maybe a little too much,” was all she commented.

 

Furihata grinned, “is that really such a bad thing,” she asked, shrugging, _‘Kagami-san wouldn't be as arrogant as to forget about his teammates.’_ she thought to herself. The brunette was completely unaware of the glance Kuroko had sent her way nor the uncharacteristic frown he had given in her direction.

 

They three were brought back by the loud announcement of a successful three pointer shot by the opposing team, bringing to score to a one point difference, Seirin still in the lead.

 

Riko sighed, “We can’t afford to cut it loose. Kuroko do you think you could go in for the last five minutes?” she asked him.

 

“Actually I’ve been ready for quite a while now,” he stated bluntly.

 

Riko apologized sheepishly, “then go,” she ordered. He nodded at her before taking off his shirt and handing it over to Furihata, who took it, placing it on her lap. The blue haired male quickly walked over to the court, hearing the whistle blown by the referee, signaling the switch.

 

As he got back on the court and passed the ball over to Mitobe, his passes remained as powerful as they had been when the game had just begun.

 

“Stay focused until the end! Attack,” Hyuuga ordered, his teammates nodding in agreement.

 

“No way I’m definitely not losing this game,” Papa shouted desperately as he jumped and tried shooting the ball, unfortunately for him, Kagami was far ahead of him.

 

“You know, earlier you said you were disappointed by the generation of miracles,” the redhead started, “but you’re way too full of yourself. Those people are definitely strong!” He shouted, and finally jumping. He successfully jumped higher than Papa, leading to him knocking the ball off of his hand just as the buzzer went off.

 

“End of the match!” the referee shouted, “Seirin High wins with a score of 74 to Shinkyo’s 63.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't say I'm too happy with this chapter to be honest
> 
> The transitions were a little too rough for my taste and there was practically no action lol it was just a bunch of dialogue mixed in together¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Why is it so hard to write a basketball game successfully (╥_╥)
> 
> All in all I feel like it was all over the place and it didn't write down as well as it had in my head. If any of ya'll have any advice please comment because I need all the help I can get lol~


	23. Chapter 23

Furihata sighed as she rolled around on the ground. She frowned and turned the other way before groaning and kicking her sketchbook, which had been placed near her feet, across the room.

 

 _‘I have too much i want to draw and yet nothing at all,’_ she grumbled to herself. She glanced at the sketchbook and reluctantly got to her feet, reaching over to pick it up. Furihata reached over to her phone and unlocked it, scrolling through her ads until she found her pictures, she quickly quicked on the folder labeled as ‘Work Related Pictures’ and scrolled through all of her stalkerish Kuroko, Kagami, and Kise pictures.

 

She opened up her sketchbook and doodled out a quick sketch, she brought the notebook closer to her, and beamed.

 

 _‘I’m definitely seeing improvement in my skills,’_  she thought, nodding to herself in satisfaction.

 

She did a few more light sketches, mostly of her Kagami and Kuroko look alike, before putting her book up.

 

Next the brunette stood up and took out a red and white notebook, _It’s almost time for me to meet up with them, I need to prepare myself,’_ she sighed, _‘lets see….’_ she hummed flipping through the pages.

 

 _‘On the second game against Jitsuzuken High we won 118 to 51 with Kuroko being benched the whole game,’_ she noted, _‘which is definitely a good thing since we need to develop other strategies against our opponents once Kuroko’s misdirection runs out,’_ she thought, nodding to herself, she glanced at a few other notes that she wrote about their previous opponent before flipping to the next page.

 

 _‘On our third game against Kinga High we won surprisingly smoothly as well despite the team being a strong team…..’_ Furihata noted happily, _‘Our fourth opponent, Meijo Academy,  were defeated just as smoothly as well…..those guys were terrified of us, which was unsurprising considering the beat down these guys got from Kagami. We easily defeated them 108-41.’_

 

She smiled as she glanced the the little doodles she had drawn across the page, filling in those small empty spaces. She walked over to her backpack, putting the white and red notebook up, before quickly taking out a bright orange one.

 

 _Our next opponent is Shutoku,”_ she thought to herself, sighing deeply, _‘Midorima Shintarou….his three pointers are definitely going to be a worthy opponents to Kagami-kun’s jumps…… Kagami’s jumps and Kuroko’s misdirection is, once more what we’ll have to rely on…..is what I’d normally say….however with Takao Kazunari on the team this is probably going to be our hardest match yet._

 

Furihata frowned and flipped over to another section on her notebook, _‘Takao Kazunari has the Hawk’s eye…...this is definitely going to put us at a major disadvantage….This is probably the first match in which I don’t know for sure who’s going to come out on top...all I can do is-’_

 

“Furi-chan!” someone called out.

 

Furihata shrieked and quickly turned off her phone, which had been left on and at full brightness before turning around, sighing in relief as she noted it was only Kawahara. She quickly bent down to grab her backpack and placed both her sketchbook and phone inside before turning to look at the taller male.

 

“Y-y-yes Kawahara-kun?” she stuttered out nervously.

 

Kawahara laughed sheepishly before rubbing the back of his neck, “I was just sent in to let you know that the game is about to start Furi-chan,” he said, smiling, “sorry for startling you.”

 

Furihata shook her head and let out a small smile, “it’s alright  Kawahara-kun,” she assured him, “thank you for letting me know.”

 

The brunette quickly ran towards the court and smiled up to Riko once she caught up to the taller female and the rest of the team.

 

“But you guys made it to the championship league last year right?” She heard Tsuchida ask curiously.

 

“Yeah….but we didn’t stand a chance,” Hyuuga admitted, sighing.

 

Furihata frowned, “don’t feel bad senpai,” she admonished, “that was the teams first try at a serious competition,” she told the other, “I feel like all of you did an amazing job.”

 

“They’re here,” Koganei announced cheerfully.

 

“It’s better for all of you to see it than hear it,” Riko said sighing, Furihata frowned but said nothing, clutching her backpack tighter. They all watched as, one by one, Shutoku High entered the court, their supporters loudly cheering in the background.

 

 _‘Way to make a dramatic entrance,’_ Furihata thought to herself, sweatdropping, _‘seems like that’s something all of the generation of miracles have in common.’_

 

Kagami glanced over at them and grinned, “I’m going over to say hi,” he announced, before taking off.

 

“Kagami-kun wait I’ll go with you,” Furihata exclaimed hurriedly as Hyuuga nodded absentmindedly.

 

The red head and short brunette hurried over to the green haired male.

 

“Hey you’re Midorima Shintarou right?”  Kagami asked, grinning.

 

Midorima turned his gaze towards them, eyes narrowed, “yes I am,” he stated, “and just who are _you_ exactly?”

 

Furihata meeped and quickly hid behind Kagami as Midorima glanced over at her, “I-I-I’m Furihata Kouki,” she stuttered out nervously, “I-I’m Seirin’s manager,” she awkwardly stated, “i-i-it’s n-nice to meet you,” she ended, bowing deeply.

 

Midorima merely stared at her for a bit longer before turning his gaze towards Kagami once more. Furihata let out a sigh of relief and quickly hid back behind the tall red head,

 

Kagami merely smirked before holding out his hand.

 

“You want to shake hands?” the greenette asked, sighing, his eyes still narrowed contemptuously.

 

Kagami shook the other male’s hand before quickly writing something down.

 

They all turned their gaze towards his hand, **‘Kagami Taiga, Seirin Number Ten’** it read.

 

Both Midorima and Furihata looked at Kagami, shocked.

 

“K-k-kagami-kun I can’t believe you did that,” Furihata yelped, “I am so sorry Midorima-san,” she quickly apologized, taking out a handkerchief, she quickly took off her backpack and got a small bottle of alcohol out, after pouring a bit into the handkerchief and placing it back on her bag she approached the greenette only to trip on her backpack.

 

The brunette yelped and quickly grabbed onto the closest person, successfully bringing them down with her.

 

“I am so sorry!” she cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah I finally uploaded lol~ After much procrastination I finally did it don't worry everyone I'm not planning on abandoning this story any time soon~


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so this isn't another chapter as much as it is me just trying to get my inspiration back lol. I guess you could call this a Valentine's Day special even though it's like two days late.

 

 

 

 

“Don’t worry Sakuno-san, I’ll definitely have a new chapter done by the end of the week,” a small brunette promised before hanging up. She sighed tiredly and glanced at her phone screen, noting the date and time.

 

 _‘A Valentine’s Day special huh?’_ She thought to herself, turning her phone off, _‘it would be amazing to get some reference from both Kagami-kun and Kuroko-kun_ she sighed, _‘but I doubt they’d both be willing to give each other chocolate.’_

 

Furihata ran a hand through her hair before placing her phone back inside her back. She walked around for a bit, nearly knocking into a group of giggling girls who ran past her. She wobbled for a bit before quickly steadying herself, only to be nearly trampled once more by another pair. She huffed and quickly turned left, immediately she was bombarded by the squeals and giggles that only lovesick girls on valentines day are capable of producing.

 

She let out a groan and was about to turn around only to stop, _wait….maybe I should take a glance at the chocolates for references…..’_ She thought to herself, shrugging.

 

She slowly walked towards the chocolate stand, ignoring the glances a nearby group of girls gave her, and walked past them. She stood there for a while before shrugging and moving on to the next pile, as her eyes roamed she noticed a box of chocolates that rested at the corner of the display table. She took in the red and blue paper the chocolate was wrapped in, along with the small teal colored decorative bow that rested on top of it, and immediately made up her mind.

 

She quickly took her phone out of her backpack and snapped a few pictures, _‘this would be the perfect chocolate for Kuroko-kun to give Kagami-kun,’_ she thought to herself, holding back a giggle.

 

As she made a move to place the small box back down however another box of chocolates caught her eyes, she shifted her gaze from the small square shaped box she had just placed back down to the rectangular one right next to it. This box of chocolates was wrapped in bright yellow wrap paper, and in place of the teal bow, a glittery golden bow had been chosen.

 

 _‘This would be perfect for Kise-san,’_ she thought to herself, _‘and who better for him to give it to than a certain senpai…..’’_ She chuckled, holding back a huge smile.

 

She quickly snapped a few pictures as well, only to be once more intrigued by yet another box, this time located right behind the rectangle shaped box. This one was once more wrapped in a combination of red and blue, however this one had a circle shaped container unlike the other two, and unlike the first, this one had a bright red bow placed in the center.

 

Furihata stared at it silently, _‘this box reminds me of Kagami-kun….’_ she thought to herself, _‘now that i think about it…..a seme giving the uke chocolate for Valentine’s day sounds like such a cute idea…..’_ she hummed, unknowingly tapping her finger against the stand. She quickly snapped a few pictures of that box as well before placing the box back in its original location.

 

 _‘I need to find a way for Kagami-kun, Kuroko-kun, and Kise-kun to get these boxes…..they’re just to….them to ignore….but how,’_ she contemplated, her face scrunched up in frustration.

 

She stood there for a bit more, thinking, before sighing in defeat, _‘well first things first,’_ she thought, nodding to herself, _I need to buy these boxes before someone else does,’_ she decided, quickly snatching all three of the boxes. She ran over to the register and quickly purchased them, before placing them in her bag.

 

She quickly placed her backpack back on before rushing over to a nearby bench. She placed her backpack down and took out her notebook and pencil.

 

_‘Okay time to start planning out on just HOW exactly Kagami-kun, Kuroko-kun, and Kise-kun are going to give out their chocolate…..’_

 

For what seemed like eternity Furihata sat there, on that wooden bench, her pencil hovering over a blank sheet of paper. Finally the brunette let out a tired scream, unknowingly startling a nearby girl who had been just about to serve a volleyball. The girl let out a shriek before hitting the ball at full force.

 

It quickly headed towards Furihata’s direction before hitting the brunette upside the head. Furihata immediately fell, having been taken down by the sheer force of the serve. She let out a pained groan and rubbed at her now bruised forehead.

 

“I am so sorry!” a girl shrieked, running towards Furihata, she quickly grasped both of Furihata’s arms and gently helped her up.

 

“I-I’ts a-a-alright,” Furihata stuttered, “I-I-I was t-the one w-who s-startled you a-after all,” she stuttered, her face now bright red and her forehead aching.

 

“Still,” the girl frowned, “I feel terrible...let me do something for you in return,” she offered.

 

Furihata sighed and bent down to pick up her notebook and pencil, she took in the girls cute freckles, short dark green tinted hair, and warm smile, before coming to the conclusion that this girl had in fact, not hit her on purpose,  “it’s alright, “ she replied, shrugging, “accidents happen, you apologizing is more than enough.”

 

The girl frowned, “still, “ she insisted, “if there’s anything I could do to make up for this just tell me…..” she trailed off, she stared at Furihata before sighing and extending her arm out, “my names Yamaguchi Tadashi, “ she offered, “if you want I could offer you my number, “ she continued, shrugging, “that way if there ever is anything I could offer assistance on I’ll be just a phone call away from you.”

 

Furihata hummed, contemplating the offer before finally nodding, “t-that’s not a bad idea I g-guess,” she agreed, smiling kindly, “there is something I need a-advice on,” she offered reluctantly, “b-but I’d be more comfortable t-texting about it i-instead.”

 

She exchanged phones with the freckled girl before quickly exchanging back once they had both saved each other as contacts.

 

The freckled girl, Yamaguchi, nodded, smiling, “I’d be more than happy to be your texting buddy, Furi-chan” she teased, glancing at her phone screen

 

Furihata let out a nervous giggle, “t-thank y-you for the offer ‘guchi,” she replied back, also glancing back at her phone screen.

 

Yamaguchi grinned at her, “it’s really no problem,” she answered, shrugging, “I need to go though,” she said reluctantly, “my friend is probably waiting for me,” she explained, “we were playing volleyball…..would you like to join us?” she offered.

 

Furihata quickly shook her head, “I wouldn’t know what to do,” she said, “besides I sort of need to plan out….a plan,” she finished lamely.

 

Yamaguchi shrugged, “see you later then Furi-chan,” she waved cheerfully, before running off.

 

And so Furihata spent the rest of the afternoon sitting on that bench, coming up with plan after plan only to throw those all away, starting off once more back on square one. She finally gave up and sighed, _‘I’ll figure something out tomorrow if consulting ‘guchi doesn’t work,’_ she thought to herself.

 

As she walked home she plotted on more scenarios as to just how exactly she was going to get good pictures, and finally after hours upon hours of debate, she…...still had no idea as to just what exactly she was going to do.

 

 _‘Look at me here,’_ she thought dryly to herself, opening her front door, _‘experienced mangaka right here…..at a loss and unable to complete even one chapter…..’_

 

She walked up to her room and put her backpack down, before throwing herself onto her bed. She took out her phone and quickly opened up her new contact, which was simply labeled as **_‘Guchi_ ** , before opening a new chat.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

To: ‘Guchi

 

(6:48) Hello Yamaguchi-san! It’s Furi-chan I just wanted to make sure we both have each other’s numbers.

(6:48) I tend to be rather clumsy typing stuff on phones.

 

 

To: Furi-chan

 

(6:49) It’s all good furi-chan!! (◕‿◕)

(6:49) lol and that sounds like smthing ud do 

 

 

(6:49) What do you mean guchi? (⁄ ⁄>⁄ ▽ ⁄<⁄ ⁄)

 

 

(6:50)  lol u not knoeing hw to use type on phones ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

(6:50)  anywys wht did u need advice on? 

 

 

(6:51) Ah well about that….

 

 

(6:51)  nope~ no backing out now furi-chan 

 

 

(6:52) Okay….well….basically I need to someone to give someone else Valentine’s Day chocolate for refrences

(6:52) *references

(6:52) But I know it won’t ever happen so I’m trying to figure out what to do to like….ways on staging it I guess?

 

 

(6:53)  sounds complicated lol 

 

 

(6:53) Yes I know.. I’m sorry to have bothered you with this. You probably didn’t think I was going to need advice on anything this complicated I’m sorry to have bothered you oh my god I can just leave you alone if you want. I’m sorry I’m probably just wasting your time here I am so sorry!

 

 

(6:55)  calm down furi-chan lol i didn’t mean it like tht 

 

 

(6:56) Right! I apologize for jumping to conclusions.

 

 

(7:00)  lol so i asked one of my friends nd tgdr we cme up with smthing but bfore I tell yu I jst wanna knoe smthng, and yu gtta answer honestly too 

 

 

(7:00) Of course!  Thank you so much for your help guchi!

 

(7:00)  aight so, whts this rlly for lol y do u need ‘reference’ materials in the first plc? 

 

 

(7:02) Oh….well...it’s a bit embarrassing to answer that….(⌒_⌒;)

 

 

(7:02)  lol u prmised 

 

 

(7:03) Well first I need to see if you have good advice guchi.

(7:03) You were the one that promised you were going to help me in the first place.

 

 

(7:04)  caught lol srry i couldn’t help it 

(7:04)  aight so my friend came up with this scenario 

(7:04)  its pretty wild doe idk if we’re gnna b able to pull it off. 

 

 

(7:05) I’m very open to suggestions...and also very desperate

 

 

(7:06)  lol 

(7:06)  so he said, “y dnt she just give the chocolate to the person, pretend its fr the person they wnt the person to give it to, nd take pics of the person giving it to the othr person” 

 

 

(7:07) Wow.Σ(O_O)Σ(O_O)Σ(O_O)

 

 

(7:08)  no god? 

(7:08)  *good? 

 

 

(7:09) No it’s actually perfect…..I’m just a bit mad I didn’t come up with that scenario myself.

(7:09) It’s surprisingly obvious now that I think about it.

(7:09) However I am going to have to change a few things…..and I’m going to need your help.

(7:09) Please. ｡ﾟ･ (>﹏<) ･ﾟ｡

 

 

(7:10)  aight lol i’ll help only 

 

 

(7:10) Oh my god fine(⁄ ⁄>⁄ ▽ ⁄<⁄ ⁄)

 

 

(7:10)  if u tell me y ur doing dis 

(7:10)  wait rlly? ∑(O_O;)

 

 

(7:11) Yes.(⁄ ⁄>⁄ ▽ ⁄<⁄ ⁄)

(7:11) I may or may not have started drawing a yaoi manga that may or may not have been inspired by the interactions between two boys from my basketball team…..

 

 

(7:12) wait rlly?∑(O_O;)

 

 

(7:12) Yes.(⁄ ⁄>⁄ ▽ ⁄<⁄ ⁄)

 

 

(7:13)  wait ur a fujoshi? ∑(O_O;)

 

 

(7:13) Yes.(⁄ ⁄>⁄ ▽ ⁄<⁄ ⁄)(⁄ ⁄>⁄ ▽ ⁄<⁄ ⁄)(⁄ ⁄>⁄ ▽ ⁄<⁄ ⁄)

 

 

(7:16)  sjbnosjbn sklbnbisibs (O_O;)(O_O;)(O_O;)(O_O;)

 

 

(7:16) Are you okay, guchi? I’m sorry if this made you uncomfortable…..

 

 

(7:17)  lol r u kiddign? Im more than okai wid this ヽ(>∀<☆)ノ

(7:17)  i finally hve smeone to talk to abt how gay the volleyball club @ my school is i can’t believe dis ヽ(≧◡≦)八 (o^ ^o)ノ

(7:17)  tell me more (๑˃ᴗ˂)ﻭ

 

 

(7:18) Well, to sum it all up my editor called me today, and she wanted to let me know that I was falling behind and that I needed to have at least one chapter completed by the end of the week.

 

 

(7:18) lol i definetly hve more questions to ask 

(7:18)  but for now this will do 

(7:18)  now bk on track y xactly do u need my help? 

 

 

(7:19) Well, you see both Kagami-kun and Kuroko-kun know who I am, so me giving them the chocolate isn’t really going to help, however I did come up with something else that WILL do I believe, however it requires to people.

(7:19) And you’re the only one that really knows if I’m to be honest, you’re the first person I’ve told about my hobby.

 

 

(7:20)  lol aight im down 

 

 

(7:20) Really?Σ(°ロ°)

 

 

(7:20)  yes lol but in return I want pics fanart drawn by u abt this couple in my vball team 

 

 

(7:21) Alright! If that’s all it takes just send me a few pictures and I’ll do it.(๑˃ᴗ˂)ﻭ

(7:21) Anyways, I think that it’d be a good idea to disguise ourselves as well not us? Maybe use wigs or something along with makeup...and well….bump into them I guess.

 

 

(7:22)  wym? 

 

 

(7:23) Well Kagami-kun and Kuroko-kun always “bump” into each other at Maji Burgers so….we can look for them their tomorrow and if we find them we could ambush them there.

 

 

(7:23)  lol “ambush” 

 

 

(7:24) Anyways. (￢_￢)

(7:26) One of us can bump into Kuroko-kun, spill his milkshake on him, and suggest him going to change into the restroom, then we can change wigs and wait for him to come out before giving him our chocolate. We can tell him that we were to shy to confess to Kagami-kun and for him to do it for us, then we leave, switch wigs again, and take pictures.

 

 

(7:26)  nd then we do the sme for Kuroko rit? 

 

 

(7:27) Yes. Also there’s another guy I haven’t told you about, his name is Kise.

 

 

(7:27)  Kise? 

 

 

(7:28) Yes, but we’ll get to him later it’s basically the same thing.

 

 

(7:28) aight lol im trusting u 

(7:28)  meet u tmorrow @ ur plc? 

 

 

(7:28) Yes (◕‿◕)

 

 

(7:29)  aight lol 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

The very next day, just as promised, Yamaguchi came over. Furihata, who had just finished changing, quickly ran over to open the door for her.

 

“Good morning guchi!” Furihata greeted, yawning.

 

“Good morning Furi-chan!” the taller of the two greeted back, a wide grin on her face. They both walked over to Furihata’s room, Yamaguchi quickly made her way towards the other girl’s bed, and threw herself onto it.

 

Furihata on the other hand quickly walked over to her closet, and took out a large bag. She opened it only to take out four different colored wigs and different cosmetics. Yamaguchi quickly took ahold of a bright red one, snickering.

 

“All I need to do is go in and give him the love letter and chocolates right?” Yamaguchi asked, putting on said red wig.

 

Furihata nodded, “that’s all we need guchi,” she assured her, making sure to secure her own black wig in place, “we’ll go in, and give Kagami-kun the chocolate, “ she started, “then afterwards we’ll find Kuroko-kun and give him the next box,” she continued.

 

“And then afterwards we go and visit Kise-kun, and give him his box before waiting,” Yamaguchi finished, putting both of her shoes on.

 

“Right!” Furihata beamed, putting her shoes on as well, she walked up to the taller female and looked at her, a solemn look on her face, “remember guchi, this is all for the greater good of the yaoi community.”

 

“Your right!” The taller of the two gasped, face full of newfound determination, “do you have the notes?” she questioned, placing the boxes of chocolates inside Furihata’s bag.

 

“Yes! I already taped them down on the boxes,” Furihata answered, reassuring the freckled girl.

 

“All right,” sighed Yamaguchi. “guess I’ll go first then right?” she confirmed, smiling nervously.

 

“Don’t worry guchi,” Furihata reassured her, shouldering her backpack, “there’s no way they’ll be able to recognize us with the wigs and make up we have on.”

 

“Alright,”  Yamaguchi sighed, “so where are we going first?”

“First we need to check Maji Burgers,” Furihata proclaimed, holding the door open for Yagami.

 

Yamaguchi smiled at her before walking past the brunette, “why Maji Burgers?” she questioned.

 

“Kagami-kun and Kuroko-kun always hang out there,” her companion responded.

 

“Alright, so we’ll ambush them together then?”

 

“No…..I think it’d be best to form some sort of distraction,” Furihata answered thoughtfully, “afterwards you take Kagami-kun and I'll take Kuroko-kun, once at a time.”

 

“R-rights,” Yamaguchi nodded, fidgeting, “and then once they both meet up back together we’ll film them exchanging the boxes,” she confirmed.

 

“Just like we planned,” Furihata promised, “just think of the amazing chapter that I’ll publish,” she swooned, “Sakuno-san will finally stop pressuring me so much.”

 

Yamaguchi laughed before stopping short. The shorter female quickly looked at her, worried, “what’s wrong guchi?” she asked.

 

The freckled girl shook her head, “looks like you were right Furi-chan,” she said, grinning.

 

Furihata turned her gaze towards the freckled girl in confusion, before shifting her gaze in the direction the other was pointing. She let out a startled laugh, “I didn’t know we were going to find them this fast,” she stated, grinning, “not that I’m complaining.”

 

They quickly made their way over, waited until they entered the fast food joint, before entering themselves. They quickly chose a table and sit down, waiting for the two males to receive their orders. Furihata places her bag down and takes out a square shaped chocolate box, topped off with a red bow, and hands it to Yamaguchi, “good luck,” she whispers, giving her a thumbs up.

 

Yamaguchi nods, and silently watches the brunette stand up.

 

Furihata sighed as she brought her hands up to, making sure to secure her black colored wig on. She waits for the right moment, she watches Kuroko receive his vanilla milkshake, and watches him walk closer and closer. She waits until he’s right at the corner of the table before standing up, bumping into him in the process and successfully spilling the milkshake all over the bluenette.

 

“I-I’m s-so s-sorry!” she pretended to stutter, making her voice a pitch higher than her normal voice, “I didn’t see you there,” she lied.

 

“It’s alright,” the bluenette assured her, his face void of emotions.

 

“T-t-the r-restrooms a-are right o-over there i-if you want to clean up,” she suggested, pointing in the direction of said restrooms.

 

Kuroko nodded, and made his way over to them.

 

Furihata exhaled, relieved. She made her way over to Yamaguchi and nodded to her, she quickly removed her wig and put on a bright magenta colored one, ignoring the weird stares of the people sitting nearby, she quickly made sure to secure her bobby pins before making her way over to Kagami.

 

She waited until the redhead finished chewing before speaking up, “u-uhm h-h-hello Kagami-kun,” she squeaked out, making sure to sound as nervous as possible.

 

“Hello?” The redhead answered back, confused.

 

“I-I-I noticed that you and K-Kuroko-kun are close friends….” she stated, purposely trailing off and shifting her weight back and forth.

 

The redhead snorted, but remained quiet, only raising an eyebrow, before taking another bite off of his burger.

 

Furihata gulped before continuing, “I-I-I w-was wondering i-if you’d be willing to give these chocolates to K-Kuroko-kun,” she whispered, making sure to purposely lower her gaze, _‘I should be an actor when I grow up,’_ she thought to herself, _‘looks like my mangaka days have taught me well.’_

 

The redheads other eyebrow rose in response, “what?” he asked, disbelief filling his voice.

 

“I-I-I admire him as a player,” she squeaked out, “he was really cool in that match you guys had against Kaijo. A-anyways just please give him these c-chocolates,” she stammered, quickly shoving the chocolates to him before running into the girls restroom.

 

About five minutes later Yamaguchi also joined her, “success?” the freckled girl asked her.

 

“Yes,” Furihata confirmed, quickly changing back into her black wig, “how about you?.”

 

Yamaguchi took a deep breath before nodding, “success,” she confirmed.

 

Furihata beamed, “Great!” She exclaimed, she handed over a bright lime colored wig, which Yamaguchi quickly secured in place, before shouldering her bag, “lets go.”

 

Yamaguchi nodded.

 

They quickly made their way over to a nearby table hidden from view and sat down. Yamaguchi quickly turned on her phone, turned on the record button, thankful that the fast food joint was practically empty.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**[Recording]**

 

_“Hi Kagami-kun,” Kuroko greeted, taking a seat next to the red head._

 

_Kagami let out a shriek of surprise before turning around to glare at his companion, a light blush covering his face from embarrassment, “I’ve told you not to do that,” he shouted, brows furrowed in clear annoyance._

 

_“I apologize Kagami-kun,” the teal haired boy said._

 

_Kagami let out a snort before standing up, “whatever,” he declared, rolling his eyes, “anyways…..here,” he exclaimed, before shoving the box of chocolates Furihata had given him previously towards Kuroko._

 

_Kuroko quickly took them with his free hand, “what’s this for Kagami-kun?” he asked, confused._

 

_Kagami blushed a bright shade of red, “don’t be thinking anything weird alright,” she demanded, “someone told me to give it to you,” he confessed, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment._

 

_Kuroko took the chocolates and handed his own to Kagami, “how strange Kagami-kun,” she stated, “earlier someone else also came up to me, demanding for me to give these chocolates to you as well,” he said, shrugging._

 

_The redhead took the box and blushed an even brighter shade of red, “all right,” he stated gruffly, “wanna go play basketball?”_

 

_“Sounds good to me Kagami-kun,” the bluenette agreed._

_And with that they both made their way over to the exit, Kagami throwing away his trash on the way out, before exiting the building._

 

**[End of the Recording]**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just couldn't resist adding Fem!Yamaguchi to be honest~ 
> 
> It won't be a gigantic crossover or anything (that's too complicated for me to deal with) but do expect for more Fem! Yamaguchi to happen on future chapters.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My procrastination finally ended and I finally got the motivation to continue on with this story lol I feel to attached to it to just abandon it.

The whole gym stared at the two as Furihata quickly got up, brushing the back of her skirt with a bright red blush covering her face.

 

 

“I-I-I a-am s-so sorry!” Furihata spluttered, still blushing profusely.

 

 

Midorima glared at the girl, an almost invisible blush also in his face as he speechlessly watched the girl, who had been previously straddling him get up rapidly, “watch where you’re going next time nanodayo!” He snapped, glaring at the girl as he got up as well.

 

 

“Don’t talk to Furi that way,” Kagami quickly butted in, placing himself protectively in front of the brunette. The two males quietly stared down at each other, anger clear in both of their gazes. As Furihata quickly took the glances in she resisted the urge to squeal at the intensity of their gazes as they looked at each other. She glanced at Midorima, and then back at Kagami, trying to find a way to calm them both down without pissing one of them off.

 

 

Before she could say anything however a black haired male, whom she assumed to be Takao, ran towards Midorima, before wrapping an arm around his shoulder. Furihata held the urge to let out a banshy worthy squeal as she took in the, what seemed to be now, pout Midorima had as he crossed his arms. As well as the playful grin that Takao had, spread wide across his face.

 

 

“Shin-chan how lucky of you,” the raven started, his tone as playful as his grin, “you had a cute girl fall on top of you!”

 

 

Furihata chose to ignore the last bit and let out an accidental squeak as she took in the cute nickname the other had bestowed Midorima with,  _ ‘and the best part is that he’s letting him!’ _ she thought with rapid excitement,  _ ‘could it be possible that he…...that he’s a tsundere?!’ _

 

 

Kagami, hearing her squeak quickly looked down at her, “you okay Furi?” he asked, his gaze filled with concern.

 

 

Furihata let out a nervous giggle, “me? Yeah. I'm perfectly fine. Totally not thinking anything weird or whatever.”

 

 

Kagami gave her an even more concerned glance, confusion now added clearly into the mix.

 

 

“Forget her, why did you write your name on my hand, nanodayo,” Midorima snapped, trying to hide the embarrassment he still felt because of Takao’s previous statement.

 

 

Kagami stared at Furihata a bit more before turning to look back at the greenette, “you just look like the type of guy that would claim not to remember me if I introduced myself normally,” he answered, letting out a smirk, “I want the guy who I’m about to get revenge on to remember me.”

 

 

Midorima pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose before letting out a noise filled with annoyance, his stance filled with more confidence as the conversation reverted back inside his comfort zone, “revenge huh?” he repeated mockingly, “you’re rather reckless aren’t you?”

 

 

“You both are from Seirin aren’t ya’ll?” Takao asked, stepping away from Midorima, “haven’t your seniors told you anything of last year's tournament? The three kings totally crushed them, they tripled their scores and beat them all without mercy.”

 

 

Furihata frowned, “we are well aware of that,” she added, her previous stutter now gone and her tone filled with confidence, “however that doesn’t mean these years results will be the same. Don’t be so quick to pass judgement because of your arrogance, it will cloud your mind.”

 

 

Midorima and Takao turned to look at the girl in surprise, clearly not expecting the previously shy girl to be able to speak up that clearly, nor expecting for her to let out such bold statements. Midorima was quick to recover however, “say what you want but the difference in strength is absolute,” he scoffed.

 

 

“No,” a soft spoken voice besides Furihata suddenly replied.

 

 

Startled, Furihata turned to the source of the voice, somehow unsurprised that Kuroko had decided to join the conversation, “Furihata’s right. You can only speculate based on the past, you won’t know our actual strength until you play against us.”

 

 

Furihata grinned at Kuroko, who blinked at her grin before letting out a small smile as well.

 

 

Midorima’s eyes narrowed, “Kuroko I don’t like you,” he started frankly, “I can never guess what it is you are actually thinking. There is plenty I would like to say to you, but telling you that now would be meaningless. Join us in the finals first.”

 

 

“You’ve got a mouth on you,” Takao laughed as he walked over to Kuroko, slinging an arm around his neck and pulling him away from both Midorima and Furihata, “you’re one of those aren’t you? You went to school with Shin-chan right? Don’t let it bother you, he’s just a tsundere. He’s actually really interested in you, went to go see your first preliminary game and everything.”

 

 

Furihata let out a small grin,  _ called it,’ _ she thought smugly to herself. She quickly took in the situation and frowned.  _ ‘Kuroko belongs to Kagami,’ _ she mentally scolded Takao,  _ ‘go back to your tsundere.’ _

 

 

“You shouldn’t go around making up stories Takao,” warned the greenette, pushing his glasses up once more.

 

 

“How long are you going to keep this up! Hurry up and get ready!” Shouted someone from the bench, Furihata turned to look at the source of the voice and quickly recognized him as Taisuke Otsubo, Shutoku High’s current captain.

 

 

“All right!” Takao quickly shouted back, releasing Kuroko in the process. He turned to wink at Furi, “see you later Furi-chan,” he waved before making his way over to his side of the gym, his hands placed on the back of his head.

 

 

Furihata waved back nervously at the raven haired male before turning to walk back to their side of the bench as well, Kuroko and Kagami walking close behind as well.

 

 

“Looks like Kuroko-kun really gave them an earful,” noted Riko to Furihata as she took the empty spot besides her.

 

 

Hyuuga, who sat on the other side of Riko scoffed, “He didn’t say anything we weren’t thinking.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who read the chapter on Wattpad first I sort of just barely remembered to upload it here now lol. Feel free to follow me on Wattpad((if you have one)) as I'll probably update the chapters first there before uploading them here.((shameless promo I know forgive me))
> 
>  
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcomed as always~ :)))


	26. Chapter 26

By the time the second quarter had gone down to a mere four minutes Shutoku had managed to gain a thirty point advantage against their opponent. 

 

“I’m not surprised,” Riko commented as turned to look at the scoreboard.

 

“They make everything look so easy even though they are doing nothing different from us,” Kawahara noted, “I wonder why?”

 

“Because they don’t make mistakes,” Hyuuga answered simply.

 

Furihata nodded in agreement, “when it comes to basketball the ball is always moving back and forth between players at various speeds. What helps them make those movements more efficient are fundamentals. They are the key point that separates the strongest schools from the rest. Strengthen your basic fundamentals and you are bound to get higher than many who choose not to,” the brunette explained, giving a sheepish grin to Riko in response to the other girl’s thumbs up.

 

“It’s also because they have an amazing scorer,” was all Riko added, before turning her attention back on the court.

 

“What an amazing dunk,” Tsuchida gasped, as he focused on Shutoku’s captain, who was now reaching over to help two of his opponents back up.

 

“Is he really a high school student?” Kawahara gaped, noticing the captains large bulk and above average height compared to the others on his team.

 

“He’s gotten even stronger,” Riko noted.

 

“We couldn’t do anything about him last year,” Hyuuga commented as well.

 

“Shutoku has certainly gotten way stronger than last years Shutoku,” Riko sighed.

 

“Looks like Midorima is playing at his best today too,” Kagami added.

 

“Is that so?” Kuroko asked, a curious expression on his face.

 

“I don’t know,” the redhead defended, “shouldn’t you be able to tell? What with him being your ex-teammate and all.”

 

Furihata giggled, “to be fair, he has probably never seen Midorima miss,” she chimed in, “that’s what he’s known for after all, his impeccable accuracy.”

 

Kuroko nodded in agreement, “I’ve never seen him miss. Not even during practices.”

As if to prove both of their statements a large commotion from the crowd brought there attention back to the court. As soon as the green haired male received the ball from a teammate he shot a high arc preventing the opposing team from blocking the ball. As the ball flew and continued to travel through air, he and Takao quickly headed back towards defense, just in time to see the ball going successfully through the hoop, scoring another successfully three pointer.

 

“As long as Midorima doesn’t lose his form….he will never miss a shot,” was all Kuroko commented, as the rest of the team took in the amazing play they had just witnessed.

 

“Seriously?” Izuki uttered, still in shock.

 

“That’s not fair,” Koganei groaned, placing his hands on his waist.

 

“He’s heading back towards defense before he even makes his shot,” Tsuchida commented, “that’s nearly impossible to counter.”

 

“The time the ball takes to go through the hoop is no joke either,” Riko noted, “it really plays with their opponent’s minds.”

 

Hyuuga opened his mouth most likely to make another comment himself, when suddenly the buzzer rang signaling the ending of the fourth quarter. Furihata turned to look at the scoreboard, and was unsurprised to note that Shutoku had won with a giant score of 153, successfully crushing their opponents.

 

They waited for most of the bleachers to clear out before heading outside themselves.

 

“Alright, let’s go ho-” Hyuuga started.

 

“Dont!” Riko shouted pushing from behind the team to reach him, “we have another game today! Are you stupid?!” She questioned, glaring harshly.

 

Hyuuga smiled sheepishly, “I was just kidding. I was just trying to brighten up the mood, it was too gloomy for my taste.”

 

“Everyone checked the tournament bracket,” Izuki added, as if to defend the rest of the team from future shouting.

 

“We have another game?!” Kagami questioned suddenly, “seriously?”

 

Furihata let out a sigh,  _ ‘at least you tried Izuki-senpai.’  _ exchanging an exasperated glance with Kuroko, who was standing right besides her.

 

“You really are stupid Bakagami!” Riko yelled, she turned to look at Furihata, who handed her a copy of the tournament bracket, “Check the bracket. We play two games on the day of our fourth game, and on the last day our fifth game starts at 5PM!”

 

“The semi finals and finals are both in one day?!” questioned Kagami, surprise evident in his tone, “does that mean we’re playing a game before Shutoku?” He turned once more to look back at the bracket closely before his eyes widened, “the three kings of Tokyo are Shutoku and…” he trailed off.

 

“Seiho and Senshinkan,” Riko continued on for him, folding the paper and handing it back to Furihata.

 

Furihata handed the paper to Kagami to let him get a closer look at the bracket, which he did without protest. He turned the paper over and showed it to Riko, pointing to their next opponents, “Isn’t this…”

 

Furihata nodded, “on our last day, our semi finals opponent is more than likely to be Seiho,” she informed him, taking the paper away from a shell shocked Kagami, “we’ll play Shutoku in the finals,” she continued on, “in other words….we’re going to have to play two kings in a row.”

 

“That’s impossible,” gaped Kawahara, looming over Furihata’s shoulder to glance at the paper as well.

 

Kagami chuckled, a wild look in his eyes, “Two games in a day, both against strong opponents,” he started, “I couldn’t ask for more.”

 

“But this is too much,” argued Tsuchida.

 

“Who are you trying to impress,” Kawahara added as well, scolding the taller male, before turning to look at the blue haired male standing next to Furihata, “right Kuroko?”

 

“Sorry,” Kuroko started, a smile beginning to appear on his face, “I’m actually excited as well.”

 

“Did you get Kagami germs too?” Furihata questioned playfully, smiling up at the phantom.

 

“I certainly hope not,” Kuroko answered, a deadpan expression on his face.

 

“The way you denied that pisses me off,” snarled Kagami.

 

“But don’t difficult situations light a fire in you?” Kuroko questioned. Furihata turned to look at the blue haired male before nodding in agreement, “they certainly do,” she commented, making the upperclassmen smile in agreement.

 

“Alright!” Cheered Kagami, “I’m on fire! I’m gonna go practice!”

 

“Don’t!” scolded Riko, “You need to rest! You unbelievable basketball head! Bakagami!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright~ I finally updated this chapter here. School has got me super busy, hopefully I find more time to update chapters during breaks~
> 
>  
> 
> Make sure to check this story out on Wattpad too~ I usually update chapters a lot faster over there lol
> 
>  
> 
> Any constructive criticism is always welcomed~

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I'll continue this seeing as I just wrote this on a whim today lol.
> 
> As always please leave constructive criticism that could help me improve my writing skills. :))


End file.
